


V day

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V.<br/>Valentines day, or Vendetta day?<br/>Will the two stick together over their family's hatred? Or will they split up?</p><p>Personal note:<br/>I suck balls with grammar and spelling, so my bad.<br/>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t often he’d sneak out like this. Hiding his face, with a pair of shade and a hoodie. Not only that but at times he had to hide his hair, having to put it in a hair net. He was glad that he made the decision to become Megaman, the blue bomber, but at times he just wanted to be Rock. Was that so hard to ask for?

Yes, it was very hard to ask for. Any time he left the house with his family they were swarmed with fans. Anytime he stepped out of the front door. That’s why he teleported or even jumped out the back window.

Not even his dad knew.

He’d run off hiding into the forest, into the city, waiting.

Tonight he waited under a massive bridge, the London bridge to be exact (a stupid name for a bridge). A bridge that lead out of the city and into the wilderness. He sat on a giant boulder, finding it rather funny that he was Rock sitting on a rock. A chill of the wind ripped the water and ran up his spine. It had been ten minutes he had been sitting, waiting. Bored Rock watched a family of ducks drift in the water, the moon reflecting off the water. Giving strange patterns on the concrete walls behind him. The musical symphony of car horns and yells echoed from above him.

Suddenly there was a roar of an engine, the scream of tires. Out of habit Rock jumped up grabbing his right arm, but forgetting he was out of his armor. Car light stared him down, the engine growled to a stop. The lights shut off and a car door slammed, yet a radio played loudly.

Rock stared at a 55 chevalet, the right red color stained like blood on the earth below it. His mouth dropped, not only was this probably one of the most expensive cars in the world, but that it had been stolen by Forte.

The blonde smiled swinging the keys on his fore finger walking over to Rock, in his usual outfit. A leather jacket and torn up pants, and some oil covered white shirt. The blonde locks of hair were slicked back, and his purple tattooes were covered up with a ton of makeup. A pair of sunglasses hung off his white, well once white shirt.

“Forte!” Rock ran up furious.

Quickly Wily’s son’s smiled faded as he slipped the keys into his back pocket. Then raising his arms, as Rock charged.

Rock grunted as Forte fall back into the dirt, his breath knocked out of him. Rock pinned him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? With a stolen car?!”

Forte blinked his red iris looking innocent as a puppy’s. “Stolen?”

“Yeah I know you stole it from some museum or something.” Rock accused.

Forte sighed. “Fine Go check the registry, I promise it’s not stolen.” Forte crossed his heart.

Rock puffed standing up and crawling over the locked door to get into the glove box. Reading a bright yellow paper.

Forte pulled himself up wiping off the dirt on his coat and his butt, then walking over to the passenger seat and looked in. He tapped the glass.

Rock flinched looking over to see Forte’s tongue, a childish gesture, Rock returned the gesture. “Okay so you own this, but how?”

Forte opened the door, pushing Rock in with his butt. “I became a good friend of this old man. Helped him around the house, trim a few bushes and cut the grass, in return he gave me some cash to live off of. His family never really cared about him so he was dumped off at an old folks home. I came to visit now and then, bring some cake or something, some flowers for some of the elder ladies.” He winked at Rock. “ Next thing I know is I get a call, he’s in the hospital. Funny thing is that I’m the first person that he calls, then his family arrives.” Forte sighed wrapping an arm around Rock pulling him closer. “A week passes so does he. His family almost dives for everything he owns. And in his will, he left me this.”

Rock blinked. “So that's why you’ve been quiet?”

Forte nodded. “Closest thing to a dad I got, so…”

“Oh Forte.” Rock hugged him.

Forte hugged him back glad to have some one. “Sorry I would’ve told you sooner but, been pulling over time at my jobs.”

Rock sighed. “Still stealing?”

“From cable to electricity and heating? Yeah.” Forte looked away.

Rock pulled away from the hug. “Heh, I guess that’s programmed in huh?”

Forte smiled weakly. “I hope that cute smile of your’s is too.”

“ _ Forte! _ ” Rock flushed. “So what’s the occasion?”

Forte hummed thinking of something. “Read a bit back ago about this holiday that humans celebrated.” He leaned back, pulling Rock on top of him. “Where couples would spend the day together and fuck all night.”

Rock flushed even more. “They would not.”

“Says who?” Forte poked Rock’s nose. “Mister thinks all human are angles.”

“I don’t, and I mean…” Rock paused thinking of something else to say.

“Also loved ones would spend that whole 24 hours with the one they love, sorry I only have a few hours, not 24.” Forte apologized.

Rock sighed rolling his eyes. “Just a few hours is good for me.” He leaned down kissing Forte.

Forte moaned as Rock pulled away.

* * *

 

The two fumbled around in the front seat, kissing passionately, breathing one another’s names and hot moans. Soon Rock’s hair net was tossed out the window, Forte’s glasses were slammed down on the dash board. The white shirt was flung off and draped on the stick shift. The blue hoddie was ripped almost clean off.

“Back?” The blonde panted, his hand reaching into the other’s pants, teasing with a light rub.

The brunette nodded, moaning softly.

Forte sat up pushing himself over the seats and into the rear of the car. Offering Rock his hand, the blue bomber took it, squealing as he was almost thrown into Forte’s lap. His panicked eyes quickly melted as the gentle rubbing returned. A set of lips bit softly on his neck. “God you’re so soft.”

Rock’s already flushed face turned towards Forte’s bright red head. “God I bet Blues and Roll are gonna ask so many questions…”

“Oh I won’t hurt you. I never want to hurt you when you’re like this.” Forte removed his teeth now licking a line up to Rock’s ear, then nibbling on it.

Rock smiled. “I know, why do you think I’m shirtless an-ahh…” He moaned falling into Forte’s arms.

Their pants pealed away easily, only left them in there boxers. “Really black and purple plaid?” Forte raised an eyebrow finding it rather cute.

“You have blue and white ones.” Rock defended himself, knowing he only got these for the similar colors to Forte.

“Cute.” He pulled Rock down, rubbing the smaller’s back. Feeling every inch of well built mechanics, and the upgrades over time. True Forte looked older than Rock, but Rock was technically older, and the upgrades were catching up with Forte’s appencance. Either way Rock looked like a 15 year old and Forte at least 17.

Rock moaned into Forte’s neck. “F-first time, ahh.” Thumbs played with the waist band, snapping it back.

Forte smirked. “Same, so for once we ar- ohhh…” He stopped his hands peeling off the boxers. Rock flushed looking away from the blonde’s wide eyed stare. “A-are equally lost at this subject…” Forte trailed off. “Can you not be  _ this _ cute? I mean jesus.” Forte seems at lost of words his eyes wide, the only thought to his mind was how attractive  _ he _ was.

“F-forte?” Rock was more then flushed, it looked as if his circuits were about to burn out.

Forte blinked slowly, wrapping his arms around Rock’s torso. In one swift movement they flipped. Rock exposed, Forte panted, quickly yanking his own boxers down. Cold air assaulted him, then hot hands. “R-rock?!”

Rock stopped, looking up at Forte. “I-i thought this is what you do?”

Forte shot him a lovable look. “This is what I do.” Forte pushed Rock’s hands away, locking their fingers together and pushing Rock’s and his to the leather seats.

“Forte what ar-” Rock gasped, then moaned. Soft lips pressed at him, a hot tongue ran around in a tight circle. Rock tossed his head back crying the other’s name. Then in one swift movement. “Forte!” Rock cried out again, his fingers pressing around Forte’s.

Forte locked his eyes eyes with the green that stared wildly and in shock. He came back up. His mouth popping off Rock. “Happy?”

Rock moaned letting his head fall back. “Mmmhmm.” Yet he lied satisfied but wanting more.

Forte sensed Rock’s needs, and his own. Licking his lips, before lowering himself again.

Rock watched as Forte’s mass of blonde hairs shifted with each bobbing, the red eyes looking back at his. Luckily Rock was able to free one of his hands, grabbing those said locks. “Ffforrte...Ahh, please.”

He loved it, hearing  _ him _ beg, not for mercy no for love. His own length twitched feeling abused and left out. Damn he wanted to spread the smaller’s legs right then. But the moans were getting louder…

“I’m so close...Ngha...Forte!” Rock moaned out, his back arched.

_ Damn it, fine… _ Forte popped of Rock. “Let me get under you.”

Rock nodded. Slipping to the side, Forte laid down on the leather pulling Rock on top of him. Forte slipped his legs over Rock’s shoulders, quickly turning away his bright red face. “Oh…” Rock stared down leaning to kiss Forte’s neck. “Look who’s being cute now?”

“Just get on with it…” Forte turned kissing Rock.

Rock grinned, a look that was very VERY rare for him. He fell forward onto Forte, blinding the blonde with soft murmurs and kisses. It worked Forte forgot about his pride quickly, moaning. Running his hands on Rock’s back, making deep red trailed, but not puncturing the skin, Rock was too perfect to get scars. The brunette sat up, Forte longed to pull him back down again.

Forte soon picked up on Rock’s movements, he nodded, his hands ready to grip onto the seat. His breath hitched in his chest, waiting. “R-Ahh!” He cried out trying to mention the brunette’s name but failed all too quickly. He tried not to whine in pain, but pushed back the hurt.

Rock stopped looking down at him. “S-should I stop?”

Forte shook his head. He could deal with this.

Another sharp push into him he cried out, Rock stopped again this time yanking himself out. “Forte?” He leaned down cupping the blonde’s face.

Forte blinked one eye open. “W-why’d you stop?” He panted, rubbing the back of Rock’s neck.

“You were in pain.” Rock frowned.

Forte scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Rock you’ve seen how much damage I’ve had.” Forte looked down at the scars that lined his body, knowing that most of them came from Rock and Wily. He pushed out the negative feelings he  _ had _ for the blue bomber, yet his hate still sat and festered in his heart for the old man. “This is really nothing.”

Rock still frowned. “We need something…”

Forte sat up. “I’m fine.” He snapped, regretting it seeing the hurt look in the puppy like eyes. “Really,” His tone much softer this time pulling Rock towards him. “I’m okay.”

Rock glanced around. “We need something…”

Forte sighed. “I have some motor oil?”

Rock’s face turned bright red, shocked, but he still considered it. “A-are you sure?”

Forte laughed, lightly shoving Rock, reaching below the driver’s seat. A second later he handed Rock the bottle and slithered back into his position.

Rock flushed, pouring a small amount on his hand rubbing it between his fingers. “Will this stain the seats?”

Forte shrugged, and shined his hips shifting a little. “Can you hurry?”

Rock swallowed.

Forte bit his thumb, his back jerked up feeling a digit in him, twisting, turning, coating him. His legs trembled, forcing them open as another digit joined in him. He gasped tossing his head back, mumbling nonsense, as the pain returned this time stronger. Pushing farther into him, biting his lip. It vanished the pain, inside. He moaned loudly, his hips bucked.

Rock stared down at him widened and his face beet red. “Forte?”

“AHH!” Forte cried out, pleasure overriding all of his systems.

Rock quickly withdrew, bending down to kiss the blonde, how didn't deny the soft lips, instead he purred. Rock laughed.

“W-what about you?” Forte was breathless.  _ Is that what it feels like? To be so close you could only hiccup airless words? To be in love? _

Forte let his mind wander back into the sensation, he already knew the answer. He cried out again, his heart beating as Rock pushed into him. with burning hands the ran up and down the smaller’s back, tracing the muscles, the scars, wanting those scars to get lost. Rock was his now, no war or insane genius could take that away. Right?

He didn’t care, as Rock’s mouth joined his again, his hips danced over Rock’s. He moaned calling the other’s name, so close.

Lost in the pleasure.

He tugged Rock over kissing his forehead. Breathy he mouthed words to him, rock echoed the action. Soon Rock’s eyes fluttered shut, Forte smiled looking at him then joined rock, snoring softly.

His hands twitched then settled on Rock’s back feeling the warmth, hoping to hold it forever.


	2. Lazy

He blinked his eyes open feeling a light weight on his chest. A head of fluffy dark brown lock tickles his nose, Rock. Still feeling sore Forte sighed and wrapped a lazy arm around Rock, looking at the sky outside.

_ Wow we must have slept till 12, by the looks of it...still is sore, damn didn’t know he had it in him but… _

Forte smiled, pleased by the few events of last night. “Shit.” He slammed his head back into the seat, he missed his shift at the mechanic shop. His boss was going to be pissed.

“Mmm?” Rock called mumbling and lifting a messy head of hair to meet Forte.

Forte shrugged. “Nothing work.” He poked the button nose that was Rock’s, seeing the light freckles on it.  _ Fucking adorable. _


	3. DANG IT BLUES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OVER PROTECTIVE BRO!

Rock smiled lazily walking into his room from the window, sitting on the bed. Then flopping backwards. Dad wasn’t going to be too happy to find out that he’d been out of the house past curfew.

“Fun night?” It was Blues who leaned against his door as Rush ran in and jumped on Rock.

Rock pushed Rush away, sitting up and looking at his older brother. “...What are you talking about?”

“So you can tell a lie?” Blues stared him down. “I know where and whom who’ve been sneaking out too.”

Rock could feel his stomach drop, Blues didn’t like a lot of things, Forte wasn’t on his favorite people list for sure. “S-so?”

“So stop it. You know what he’s done, who he is and yet…” Blues shrugged. “Thought you were smarter than this.”

Rock narrowed his eyes. “And how do you know I was out last night?”

For once Blues looked flustered. “Heard it from a little bird.” He crossed his arms. “But think Rock, not just about our family. If the humans found out what would happen to _...it? _ ”

“Nothing.”

“Sure nothing. One of the most terrifying uncontrollable monsters of robots. The humans will just wave it off without a second's notice.” The sarcasm didn’t help. “No, the humans would tear him apart, and he won’t fight back.”

Rock held his breath. “So what should I do?”

Blues turned out of the room. “Break it off.”

 


	4. As the World Falls down

Forte topped whipping the sweat off his brow, the wrench clicked in his hand. He pushed himself from under the car, sitting up and resting himself against the bumper. Whipping his grease covered hands on his shirts before standing up to grab a E-can that was well disguised as a can of beer. It was another long day at work, or one of his many jobs. The sun started to set outside, the vibrant blue turning into a orange then a dark red, almost as red as his eyes.

Most of the other workers noticed his oddly colored eyes, or that he had the strangest tattoos, some gossiped about him, others stayed far away. But as far as they knew his name was Madison Valentine, a human who was skilled in anything with metal parts. Well almost anything, he never could really fix himself up, luckily Rock could.

_ Rock. _

He was worried about the small hero, it had almost been two whole months since they last met, under that bridge. He swallowed the last drop of Energy and turned towards the clock he had three hours left, Gospel (the new name for his pet wolf, Treble) wasn’t going to be too happy with the long hours. Yet the blue hero still plagued his thoughts, something wasn’t right.

At the end of his shift he had gotten a message from the blue hero, he apologized to Gospel as he headed out.

* * *

 

He sat on the rooftop of an abandoned three story apartment complex. The whole west side of the city was rather poor and most of the buildings were disintegrating in there foundation. He picked a place close to where Forte lives, so Forte could return home and drink. Rock winched thinking of the idea, had he really sunk this low? To hide for weeks from him? Knowing that after this Forte would retreat and crawled up into the bottle and won’t leave it.

He sighed laying on the roof looking up at the moon.

_ Last time we fell asleep in his car after doing...things, and now? _

_ It’ll be a miracle if half the city doesn’t get blown up. _

_ It’ll be a miracle if I don’t have to blow him up before that… _

* * *

 

_ Okay Rock what’s going on? Blues ran away? Light not in the best of moods? Roll PMSing? _

Forte crawled up the latter seeing the lump of Rock’s figure on the roof top. Jumping up the last few steps. He stood awkwardly watching Rock breath, the subtle movement of his chest.

Rock didn’t turn to look at him, something wasn’t right. Did he do something bad? Did he? Last time he even glared at someone, Rock didn’t talk to him for a few days, so he must of fucked up if Rock didn’t even look at him. “Rock?” He tried to bite down on his quivering tongue.

Rock blinked, as if stunned, he didn’t meet Forte’s eyes. “...How’s work?”

Forte sighed, Rock was jumping around something. “Slow,” He played along. “How’s the Lights?”

“Roll and Magnet are in Paris, Dad’s working on another line of masters and Blues…”

“Is sneaking around? Running around stealing? Doing something horrible?” Forte wasn’t Blues’ biggest fan, in fact they never got along too well.

“He knows.” Rock croaked.

Forte paused his mouth still open.

“Blues knows about this, about the sneaking around...What we’ve done, what  _ I’ve _ done!” Rock tossed his hands in the air, then fell forward hugging himself.

Forte shoved away his dislike for the older brother rushing over hearing the distress in Rock’s voice, a tone he’d rather not hear. Picked up Rock and hugging him closely, holding him.

Rock sniffed, pushing Forte back.

Forte blinked still wanting to pull Rock back over, confused he stayed still.

Rock huddled into a tight ball, cutting off any comfort from Forte. “S-so…”

“I have to go?” Forte finished the statement.

Rock’s head shot up, tears streamed down his face.

Forte gave a weak smile, now wasn’t the best time to go into a murder rampage, even if he wanted to hunt down Blues and challenge the snooty prototype to a fight. He leaned forward, whipping off one of the tears. He sighed, he had a feeling this would happen something, he wished it would’ve happened earlier where it wouldn’t hurt them so much. “I’ll go.” He stood up.

Rock reached out for him, his hand shook wanting to be held.

Forte didn’t take it, fighting back his instincts. What was he thinking, that this would ever work? The most innocent hero in this worthless world would be able to even deal with him. It was like “once upon a time the hero with the biggest heart gave it to a mindless killing monster.” There were no happy endings to those stories and Forte knew that he wouldn't get a happy ending either, but Rock still could. But first he had to break everything he worked for. “Anything else you have to say  **_whore_ ** ?” Forte hopped his tone was cold.

Rock jerked his hand from Forte. “W-what did you say?”

Forte glared down at him, biting his tongue. “I knew you were  _ weak _ , not this  **_weak_ ** .” He reached down yanking Rock up by his arm, holding him above his head. “I could twist off your arm right now,  _ pathetic _ .”

Rock’s eyes softened. “F-forte?”

_ NO, stop it don’t stare back, don’t break! _ He dropped Rock, but  _ slapped _ him. Rock instantly grabbed the side of his face. Forte swallowed  _ hard _ . Swiftly he punched Rock’s stomach making the un armoured robot cry out and fall over into a huddled mass. Forte turned unable to see what he done to him. “If I see you again, in blue or in your clothes I  _ will _ kill you... **_useless scrap_ ** , you didn’t even notice that I was  _ using _ you. Fucking hilarious!” He barked then jumped off the roof. Moving quicker than he ever thought possible, running back to his hideout. God he needed a drink.

 


	5. Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan girls are very annoying.

His eyes opened hearing Gospel whine loudly, the white wolf reared his head and set it on Forte’s leg. Gospel was a great dog, knowing when to comfort his masters, this was a perfect example. Forte’s hand limply held a brown bottle, he let it fall to the ground. His phone would ring every few minutes, he missed work for the past three days. Not that he gavea shit, he’d steal everything he needed. From E-cans to spare parts, anything, well almost anything. He could steal what he wanted but not what he  _ needed _ .

The faint memory of Rock’s flushed face popped up in his head. For a brief second he felt glad happy even, then he shoved it away.

Gospel pawed his belly whining.

“Okay we’ll go out and do something...the park?”

The white wolf’s ears flicked up, his massive body popped up his long tail wagging.

* * *

 

Rock sighed walking with Blues, it was nice to hang out with his brother. It was also nice to not have fans aroudn every corner, even Blues seemed pissy seeign them. The prototype was used to being some’s shadow, hiding, nothing like this.

They dashed behind a massive oak tree in the middle of the park, Blues pressed against the tree panting. Rock quickly climbed up the tree using the leaves to mask his body. Watching the fan girls run across the grass, then confused they scattered, some leaving.

Rock looked down at his brother about to say something but closed his mouth. Did a hand just come out of Blues’ shadow and give him a E-can? Rock narrowed his eyes, Blues’ shadow wasn’t normal, much taller and it had broader shoulders. Like someone was using the shadow to hide.

A scream took Rock’s attention he looked over seeing a girl run away as a massive white wolf dashed after her, growling. He knew that wolf. A loud whistle made him winch, pressing himself closer to the tree making sure no one could see him. The wolf stopped his ears flicked behind him, he whined. A blonde teen walked up, snapping his fingers, the wolf paced and sat next to him.

Rock leaned forward his ears straining to listen to what Forte was saying, he bit his lip.

The blonde laughed helping the girl up on her feet, then pointed twads Gospel who bowed his head in shame. The girl smiled and patted the wolf’s head, Gospel didn’t growl.

“Quit it Rock, you’ll only hurt yourself.” Blues said looking up at him, his eyes disappointed.

Rock ignored him watching.

Forte laughed at some joke, the girl smiled.

Rock’s heart dropped.

The girl leaned forward kissing Forte’s cheek then ran off flushing, Gospel growled watching her. Forte was frozen.

Rock growled, he actually growled, then jumped off the tree. “Let’s go home.” He snapped at Blues.

 


	6. Hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forte has a way with words.  
> “Sorry shit head can’t reach or don’t care, fuck off.”  
> ~Forte

Forte sighed rubbing his forehead, another late night. Gospel walked besides him, glaring at every human on the street, even a few police robots. Forte hung his head hiding the makeup in his baggy pants, he was running out of foundation and he needed more even if they were the wrong shades. The rain pattered down on them, the streets soon were cleared, only him and Gospel walked side by side.

He could feel his mask wash off in the rain, lower and lower his head sunk.

“ONCE AGAIN DR.WILY HAS STRUCK, THIS TIME USING THE 8 ROBOT MASTERS WHO WERE MADE TO PROTECT US! LUCKILY MEGAMAN HAS JU-”

The new reported was cut off in stunned silence.

Forte stopped walking back to the old TV store looking in, his own heart dropped.

There was piles of rubble and a blue helmet on the rocks, a small puddle of oil leaked out of the rocks.

“Rock?”

* * *

 

The pain brought him back online, he screamed, his hands flying everywhere pulling at stones at wires, anything. A few rocks came down smacking him in the face. He was trapped. His eyes blinked, lights beamed out. His whole body was tuck under a mass of rubble. Many wire supports were struck into his torso, his legs and his shoulders. He was pinned, he swallowed hard, panic setting in.

Unable to move anymore, too scared to be buried under more rubble.

His power tanks were draining quickly, soon he too would be quiet. Feeling his life slip.

Yet a stupid idea crossed his mind, pressing his com, calling for a number he did deleted but knew by heart.

“Sorry shit head can’t reach or don’t care, fuck off.”

there was a slow beep.

Rock sighed. “H-hey...Thanks…”

His eyes fluttered closed his head tipped back.

His core stopped running.

* * *

 

Forte stopped hearing the message, his phone dropped and shattered. Gospel whined nuzzling him. Forte sighed rubbing his head. “Do you still have his scent boy?” He looked over at the white wolf.

Gospel barked.

Forte smiled weakly, even if he shook a little.


	7. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just breath.

He sighed taking in air.

“Just breath for now, nothing else, okay Rock?” A voice asked in to do it, a soft and comforting voice. “No questions yet, just breath and relax for now.” He heard footsteps walking away from him but not leaving him.

Then a few grunts and a loud clunk echoed in the small room.

“Wh-?”

“Just. Breath!” He said through clenched teeth, almost like saying it to himself. “Breath!”

_ Breath...Breath...He sounds familiar...Breath… _

He dared. “Fo-”

“Rock please just breath, I’ll get you back online and working.”

Rock sighed, his mind drifting, it was Forte, and he sounded like he was in pain.

* * *

 

Forte bit his lip, ignoring the blood that fell from the action. His other hand busy at work. Most of rock was put together, well his main components. Power core, nerve systems, and his I.C. chip was instact. But his whole frame his ‘bones’ were heavily damaged. Most of it was easy to bend back into place, but some were far too damaged.

That’s why Forte limped and winched when he put weight on his legs. He was almost done, just needed to finish Rock’s arm, or one of his arms. the other was far too damaged to repair. Forte picked his buster arm, repairing it would be a challenge, either way Rock needed it if anyone identify him.

Forte cussed pulling out a ‘elbow’, feeling his oil regulator tube break. “Shit,” He reached for some duct tape. “shit, shit, shit.” Wrapping the tape about his whole arm.

He felt like puking, he’d torn out a few parts of himself.  _ It’s for Rock. You can handle the pain… _ Forte grunted walking over to Rock’s side. Rock’s head followed him, even if his whole visual system was offline. “You shouldn’t talk much, I’ve check your lungs aren’t supporting themselves. So please just breathe.”

Rock did as if to prove Forte he’d been listening.

“Once I have this last bit in place I’ll have you fully online and get you home, okay?”

Rock nodded.

Forte bit his lip, as he lifted a flap of skin, than the protective material, finally reaching where the bone was needed. “Lucky you.”

Rock raised an eyebrow.

“Most of the masters gave up, well I knew if they did find you that one of the Wily bots would’ve killed you. So I fooled them.” Forte distracted Rock telling a story, as he began the last check ups. “Hehe, didn’t expect a human to be looking for you huh? I used an old cloak that doesn’t allow robots to scan. Downside is that it’s heavy.” Forte stood back, pleased with his handy work. “Okay now try to move.”

Rock sat up, sighing loudly as the air was pushed out of his lungs. He blinked a few times looking at Forte.

“Oh sorry.” Forte wobbled over pushing his limp arm into his pocket, then played with the wires on the back of Rock’s neck. “How about now?”

Rock nodded, turning towards Forte able to see the blonde now. He gasped.

* * *

 

Rock stared at Forte’s oil covered clothes. The Wily bot was aloof looking, skinner, and he seemed to tip toe around, his blonde locks paler and messy. the purple marks on his body seemed to grow darkers, and his fingers and toes were colder and looked as if they were half frozen. Forte limped over to his side, using the table to help himself stay up right.

“How you feeling?” Forte’s voice cracked, he noticed and cleared his throat.

Rock blinked his stomach turned, looking up at forte. “What did you do?”

Forte frowned. “Got you online again, that’s what I did.” He said firmly, walking away from Rock and grabbing a cloak off of the desk chair. 

“You’re limping, and you’re so pale…” Rock stared at him, eyeing the arm was was limp and flung around but was still held in place by the jean pocket. “And your arm.”

“I’m fine.” Forte dragged the cloak over to Rock. “Can you stand?”

“I think so.” Rock slid off gently. “Can you?”

Forte rolled his eyes flinging the cloak over Rock’s shoulders, then butting up the top button. “This will keep you hidden and safe. Some of Wily’s oil bots have switched back, sacred, they’re looking for you. Light and your family are back at the lab, but it’s heavily watched by a few masters. So we’ll have to be safe.”

“We?” rock raised an eyebrow, Forte was in no condition to go anywhere or even fight. “You’re staying right here.”

Forte glared at him making a clicking noise, Gospel came bouncing in a ball in his mouth over to Forte’s side. “We are all going, whether you like it or not.”

“Forte you’re more than damaged, it’ll be a miracle if you even make it to main street.” Rock folded his arms.

“I said I’m fine.” Forte returned the cold glare, Gospel sensed his master's upset temper and nosed his hand. Forte push the wolf back.

“Even Gospel know you’re hurt.”

“Rock this doesn’t matter right now.” Forte turned towards the door.

“BASS!”

Forte stopped hearing his old and most hated name, his first name, the one he never wanted to be called again in his life. And he never wanted to be called that name especially by him. Gospel whined running under a table his tail between his legs.

Rock glared at him, his eyes full of fire. “You’re. Staying. Here.”

Forte spun around his crimson eyes burning, grabbing Rock’s hand.

Rock was ready for a sharp winch of pain, but insides a soft tug. Forte hugged him, rubbing his back.

“I told myself I’d never hurt you.” Forte whispered. “I also promised I would make sure you were safe.”

Rock wanted to hug him back, to cry softly on his shoulder. He couldn’t go back down that path again.


	8. Limp

They walked side by side on the sidewalk, as rain pattered down on them. The cloak hid them both, while Gospel pattered on ahead, without hso amour, he sniffed and glanced around checking for any Wily bots. Forte sighed, it was strange, to be this close and not hold him, or lean on his shoulder and mumbled soft words. Instead Forte painfully walked forward, every step his vision blurred. He grunted biting his lip, his fists clenched. He could feel his bones breaking with each step.

Rock glanced at him, worried. “We should stop, you need a e-can and a break.”

Forte frowned. “No let's keep going.” Too scared to admit that if he did stop he might altogether stop.

“Forte you need to rest.”

“And you need to get home.” Forte pushed on.

Rock followed grabbing Forte’s waist and helping him.

“Thanks.” Forte could feel himself heat up, unable to meet Rock’s soft eyes. He swallowed hard, he could do this. “Please let’s get you home.”

Rock sighed knowing it was a hopeless argument.

The two continued down towards main street, taking a taxi towards Light’s lab. The car smelled like smoke and carrots and Gospel’s wet fur, fortunately the window between the car and the driver was up. Forte stared out the window watching a girl in a yellow rain coat hold a newspaper, she was crying. Forte zoomed in on the paper, it was the blue bomber’s helmet with a bullet hole in it. He glanced at Rock. “I’m glad I found you.”

Rock blinked tearing his eyes from the rain outside, confused.

Forte smiled weakly. “Everyone gave up hope, not even Bl- Protoman is out fighting, as far as I know he’s back at the lab grieving with Light and Roll.”

Rock blinked. “What do you think the public would do finding out about what was?” He glanced away too upset to say another statement.

Forte sighed leaning back. “Is that the reason why?”

Rock nodded.

Gospel set his head on Rock's thigh licking one of rock’s gloved hands, Rock patted his soft head.

Forte leaned forward, it was only a few blocks from Light labs, he tapped on the taxi’s window. Rock stepped out when the car stopped, Gospel followed.

“Oh sir I don’t know if you’ve heard but there is a lot of Wily bots around here, they’re really pissy.” The taxi driver said.

Forte thanked him paying him with a hundred zenny. Then took the cloak and wrapped it around Rock’s shoulders. “You’ve got to stay hidden.”

Rock frowned. “What about you?”

Forte ignored that question limping forward as Gospel lead the way, Rock trailed behind him, clearly scared.

* * *

 

Forte stopped by the corner, another block and Rock would be home and Forte...He had to find a way to get the Wily bot in safely without Rush or Blues attacking him, even Roll would come in swinging a broom.  _ Fort- Bass wouldn’t be able to handle a single hit in his state. _ His heart heavy he followed Bass along the brick wall.

Bass smiled “Only a bit longer and you’ll be bac-” Bass stopped, his shadow morphed into a tall slender figure, with big shoulders and orange eyes, Shadowman.

Gospel growled stepping in front of Bass, protectively. The ninja looked down at the wolf, with a ninja star to the back of the wolf’s head, Gospel fell limp to the slick wet concrete.

Bass growled jumping at Shadowman. “Don’t touch my dog!” He winched with every movement of his body, slow and choppy. Bass was hurt badly.

Rock glared at Shadowman.  _ Bass! How dare he- _ Rock jumped forward his buster charged.

Shadowman saw him a mile away, punching into his stomach, then letting him fall to the ground.

“Rock!” Bass snarled running at the ninja.

With cold eyes, Shadowman cut the Wily bot in half. Bass fell in two, his eyes flicked red, then a warning messaged, a few program errors, finally they faded to white then black.

“Forte?” Rock stared at him wide eyed, rushing over to the dead robot who was in two, bleeding out. Quickly scooping him up, holding him, he brushed a stray lock of hair out of Forte’s black eyes. Hoping that the red irises would come back.

* * *

 

The ninja stood back, a ninja star ready. With a flick of his hand Rock fell limp onto Forte’s motionless shell, but wasn’t damaged. Shadowman looked down at them. “I only need Rock, you fought well ‘brother’.” He looked at Bass. “I’ll dispose of your body.” He picked up Rock gently carrying him. Then grabbed Bass’ pieces, and finally dragged Treble behind him. Looking back once to see if any Wily bot saw him, then he disappeared into the shadow.


	9. Programming

<BACK UP PROGRAMMING ACTIVATED>

\----’DELETE’ FILE? 23465 <Rock>

YES.

<ENTER>


	10. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew it!

“So you got him?” blue turned to face the ninja who held rock’s limp body, the ninja nodded. Blues smiled, taking his little brother from Shadowman’s arms, turning but stopped. “Oh forgot to pay you.” Blues rushed back kissing the ninja. “Sorry I can only give you a bit now, maybe later we’ll exchange goods, eh?”

The ninja blinked his mind frozen, his face flushed, then he morphed back into Blues’ shadow.

Blues laughed, then continued to the lab, his brother in his arms, and safe.

* * *

 

He blinked his eyes open, something cold nosed at his cheek it was treble. He smiled patting his dog who whined. He choked on something, a second later he rolled over puking blood up, Treble whiend louder. Bass fell back on his back, grunting in pain. Looking down to see his legs had been cut off. He mentally check all of his systems. “Great I’m missing millions of parts, some asshole must have stole them. And now my legs are gone, fuck.” He sighed slamming the back of his head into the dirt. “Great better call that old bastard to pick me up.”

* * *

 

“Rock how you feeling?”

Light’s voice echoed towards him, Rock blinked sitting up, stretching. He didn’t feel sore anymore, feeling like he came right off the assembly line. He breathed deeply in unable to detect any rumble in his lungs, testing his reflexes. “Wow, everything checks out.” Rock smiled, looking at his dad. Seeing Roll behind the doctor, and Blues far off against the wall, odd his shadow was still tall and oddly strange looking.

Light hugged him, then Roll joined in, even Rush who jumped up off the floor barked and licked Rock’s face.

“Thank God Blues found you!” Roll squeezed him tighter.

Light backed away grabbing a box. “It was odd, when we started working on you we found a few parts that weren't yours.” He set the box next to Rock.

Rock looked confused picking up one of the many parts.

“What’s really strange is that many of the parts was Wily’s symbol on them. and I know forsure that Rock you're my son, but these parts?”

“Most of them are ‘bones’ or needed to run a robot…”  _ How did these parts get into me? Forte repa- _ He felt his whole body stiffen, and grow cold, the conclusion smacking him in the head. _ Forte gave me his parts… _


	11. Alone with our Sins

He sighed, the wind flicked his scarf behind him, it whipped to and fro. He watched with narrowed eyes down below in the city streets. No children played, no elderly couples feeding the birds, no one. No human or robot dared to walked the streets, knowing that Wily’s forces were observed every move.

Shadow blinked a bit of dust out of his eye, annoyed he folded his arms stepping back from the rooftop. Leaning on the wall behind him. “How is he?”

Blues whom had been using the portal shadow technology himself, poked his head out of the shadow’s inky shadow. “Okay, right now they’re seeing if he can remember anything.”

Shadow blinked looking at the sunset. “He hasn’t told them of his  _ ties? _ ”

Blues shook his fluffy head of hair, stepping out of the inky gateway. Joining Shadow leaning against the wall. “How’s the streets?”

The ninja shifted his Kasa towards the setting rays of the sun, he wanted to hide his Wily built armour. True he didn’t have Wily’s programing fully cleansed from his system, but...He couldn’t tell Blues that. He wanted to be a ‘good’ robot, but found it difficult to do so when he hid in the shadows, watching and learning everyone’s secrets.

Blues detected his distress, and smiled at him.

Shadow smiled back feeling his power core jump. Forgetting all his problems, the only pure sources of bliss he got was from a goofy smile. That’s all he needed.

Blues groaned, leaning onto the ninja’s shoulder. “Wish he’d figured out a way to solve the  _ issue _ .”

Shadow winched inwards, he found a way, or rather something to keep the hero on track, rather be chasing some insane  _ Wily  _ bot and convince  _ him _ that he’s  _ good _ . Then again were they any better than Blues and Shadow? Shadow wrapped an arm around Blues tugging him closely. “We need to help him.”

Blues whom had been peacefully day dreaming turned his attention to Shadow. “Rock? He’s safe.”

Shadow shook his head. “Bass.”

Blues’ face twisted into confusion and terror, the Wily bot never got along with him.

“If Rock sees good in him, like you see in me, then it’s worth a shot.” Shadow blinked, anticipating that Blues would understand.

Blues backed away. “So you  _ want _ to help a robot who’s blown up more than half of the city?” The prototype frowned, his feet shook a little. “There a good reason why I asked you to  _ ‘take care’ _ of him.”

Shadow stood up hugging the smaller robot. “Is he any  _ different _ from me?”

Blues stiffened but relaxed, knowing he’d always be safe in those arms. Giving up he rested his head on Shadow’s large shoulder. “Fine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this soon. Sorry I'm writing a smut fic of Zero X...  
> I'll just wait in hell.


	12. Rolling around

“What?!” Roll screamed at her brothers while Shadow cupped his ears.She glared at Rock then burned her eyes into Blues. “Tell. Me. Everything.”

She watched as Rock glanced around nervously trying to find a way out of this quagmire. While Blues avoided all eye contact.

Finally, Shadow spoke up. “...Not the best way to come out but,” The ninja stood next to Blue, grabbing her brother’s limp hand.

Rock coughed and pulled out a knee cap, one of the parts that were used to keep him alive. He looked down, too fearful for Roll’s bestial glare. “It’s Forte’s, but you know him as Bass...:”

She thought to look at her brothers.  _ Dad’s gonna have one hell of a fit when he hears this...Shit, but they really do care… _ He sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I won’t tell,”

Blues smiled lightly as Rock breathed out, like the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders.

“But!” She held up a finger. “First, you can’t judge me on whomever I am currently with, so shut up about Magnet (he’s nice, and dad likes his help around the lab at times). Second rock if that knee cap came from who I think it came from,  _ we  _ better hurry.”

Blues turned at her so quick that she could hear his bones pop, Shadow was frozen in surprise, while Rock jumped up and grabbed Roll’s arms. “What are you thinking sis?”

Blues blurted out. “Yeah, we can’t just have you tag along. It’s no secret I and Bass don’t get along, but we’ll be going to Wily’s base.”

Rock spun around at Blues with such confusion. “Wily’s base?”

Shadow stood protectively next to Blues. “He must have gone there, aft-”

“After you a-attacked us and cut _ h-him _ in two?!” Rock fought back his wavy voice, hiding his hurt.

* * *

 

_ This is great...fucking lovely. Have to retreat to this old asshole because some stupid ninja thinks he’s better than me?! _ Bass cursed his whole life, sitting on a lab bench. Feeling that more than half of his necessary parts are missing, it hurt. Like his legs could fall off any second. He didn’t know why he tore out all his part, was it for someone?

Bass snorted.  _ But when I’m fixed I’ll head straight for that little...little...who? _ Bass blinked all this hatred for someone h didn’t know? That didn’t make and scene, right?

Unfolding his fist to stare at his palm, deeply thinking.

_ What am I a soldier just given orders? And if I’m a soldier and there his ‘hero’ of some sort, then why am I trying to hurt them? Why aren’t we working together to help one another?...Did they do this to me? Rip out my parts? _

_ Why? _

_ Why do I feel so tired, and scared? _

 


	13. Open

Rock twitched, wide-eyed and trembling. The group of six robots continued around the junk yard, Rush on point, as blues and Shadow walked closely, well Shadow hid in Blue’s shadow. And Magnet glanced around at every pile of cars, and Roll walked side by side with Rock. Her arm around his shoulders, comforting him.

“So how did you well meet him off the battlefield?” Roll asked turning towards Magnet who was halfway into a semi truck, his butt hanging out. she grinned picking up a pebble and hitting Magnet’s butt, watching it bounce off.

Magnet shot her a look.

Roll stifled a laugh. “What? Wanted to check air pressure.”

Shadow snorted, Blues glared at him. “I don’t want to hear this from my little sister!” He snapped but tried to hide his amusement.

Roll sighed rolling her eyes. “So how’d you meet? Blues met Shadow probably when he worked with Wily.”

“Nope, well yeah but we never had time to talk. He pushed me into a garbage can in an alleyway when I was running from some mob goons. The next day I woke up in a messy mattress next to him.” Blues explained seeming rather relaxed about the topic.

“Not even gonna ask him out to dinner?” Magnet called, falling out of the truck.

Roll tipped her head back laughing. “Hey! At least, he wasn’t kidnapped and had his brother on a wild goose chase.”

“I treated you nicely, well after you stopped trying to kill me with a wrench.”

“Love at it’s finest.” Shadow remarked.

Rock smiled, the jokes did help with his mood, but he couldn’t stop shaking. Swearing the others could hear his bones rattle. “I saved me from a wave of fangirls on my birthday. ‘Kidnapping’ me but really taking me to an amusement park….That’s where I got that ugly looking bear. He hates it, he didn’t want me to carry it in the heat of the day….He glares at it at times.”

Roll fell over laughing Magnet caught her. Shadow jumped out of Blues shadow him to laughing too loudly he snorted. Blues chuckled lightly.

“Is that where the ugly bear came from?” Roll held onto Magnet, they were both about to fall over.

Rock nodded. “Fine, most awkward moment, from all of you!”

Magnet whipped a tear from his eye. “Wow, I guess that time I walked in and she was in the shower singing an 80’s pop song (she sounds like a road kill cat).”

Roll puffed punching him in the ribs. “And I hit you with a wrench for that!”

“Who showers with a wrench?”

“Me, but I guess was when we walked into a mechanic shop, and he forgot to switch his polarity. Everything came flying at him!”

“And for once I didn't get a wrench to the face, no I got half a car!” Magnet finished, in good humor.

Shadow snickered, raising an eyebrow at Blues. “I remember the time I went through the gateway and you were in a ball pit. Just flopping around.”

“That never happened!” Blues playfully shot back.

“You didn’t know, the only time I even tried to get your attention was when I pinched your butt.”

“That was you?!” Blues rubbed his butt as if Shadow just pinched it. “It was black and blue the next day!”

Shadow shrugged. “Air pressure.” 

Blues rolled his eyes, even if no one could see it. “Besides waking up to some creepy ninja who saved me in an alleyway, I guess it would be when you fell from the roof. You were trying to do some cute anime stuff and you fell from the roof and landed on me.” Blues smiled. “Points for effort.”

Blues and Shadow turned behind them to confront Rock. Rock flushed, wanting to hide his face.  _ Most awkward moment? That would b- _ He blushed fearlessly like he came in from spring break with a sunburn.

Luckily Rush barked, tearing the whole group from Rock, and setting them back on track.

Shadow dashed forward while Magnet followed using his powers to grab a crowbar. Blues glanced back, frowning. “Stay here.” He ran after them.

* * *

 

Bass stretched standing on a skyscraper, looking down at the ruins of the city. He grinned, he had a mission, and he’d complete it. Even if this nagging weight kept pulling him down. Wily wanted this blue bomber dead, and that’s what he was gonna do.

Right?

_ I feel like I should find him but...do what? Attack him? Or… _

“Damn it!” Bass stomped his foot smashing a gargoyle's tail. “Why? Why can’t I…” He continued breaking the stone bat like creature.


	14. A Lost Hope

Treble shivered seeing so many enemy eyes on him, the only one he knew he could trust was the blue armored teen.

“G-gospel?” Rock choked out.

The purple wolf was in pieces, his outer protection was crumbling, falling and shattering on the ground. The wolf's eyes looked up at him, pushing himself to his feet and limping over to Rock.

Rock kneeled letting the wolf fall on his lap, he whined looking up at him. “Gos?”

Blues gave a look.

“Bass changed his name and Trebles, Forte and Gospel.” Rock patted the white-furred head, feeling the oil and other needed liquid dripped out. “Gos where did he go?”

The wolf whined louder pushing his head even more into Rock’s hands.

“We need to get him home.” Rock looked up helplessly at the eyes who stared. Roll nodded Magnet followed, Shadow and Blues gave a nervous look but agreed. “Come on boy let’s get you fixed.” He picked up Gospel worried that the wolf would snap or fall apart, but he only whined.

* * *

 

“This will be fun to explain to dad.“ Blues remarked in a sarcastic tone meeting the wolf’s glare.

Magnet handed Roll another tool. While Rock and Roll worked on the wolf.

Shadow stood behind Blues. “It’s not like you can hide all of this?” The ninja gestured to the group.

Blues glanced up at him. “But you can hide.”

Shadow grinned. “I won’t, about time your dad knew.”

Blues stared at him in shock.

“About 3 years, I think he should know.” Shadow met Blues’ stare.

“Fine.” He shrugged, the knot in his stomach growing. “I’ll go wake him up.”

* * *

 

Light blinked his eyes, hearing a knock at his door. He groaned, sitting up, feeling the cold in his bones. Another knock. “I’m up.” He called slipping his slippers on, but checking the time. I was only 4 in the morning, the sun wasn’t even out yet. “You know what time it is right?” He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah, but umm...Dad, we got some guests…” It was Blues, only Rock and Roll called him Dr.Light or Light most of the time, Blues, never called him Light, only when upset.

“Okay, I’ll make some pancakes, how many?” He asks standing up and blindly looking for his robe, but stubbing his toe into a chair. “Fuck ow!” He cussed.

“Umm about 6?”

“6?” Light asked surprised by the amount.

“I’ll help you cook.” Blues walked off.

Light sighed, checking himself in the mirror. “I’m getting too old for this shit.”

He stepped out, groaning too tired to brush his hair, or to even tidy up. Walking down to the lab where most of the noise were coming from. Peeking in.

Light’s face went white, seeing Rock and roll busy on a white wolf who was treble, and Magnet running around as Roll yelled orders and Shadowman who met his eye and smiled sheepishly.

Light waves and stepped away. Blues passed behind him. “I’ll explain.”

 


	15. Negative

The world was against him, the city screamed at him, the people, even stray dogs. And for what? He was built? His mission?

Either way, his heart sank as he hid his head, walking quietly down the streets, as people shot looks and flipped him off. His black armour smelt of rotting food, and garbage, he ignored it. Heading away from the city, away for his mission, from his past, everything. Yet he stopped looking back, a bright color held his eye, a blue, tearing himself away. His feet leading farther and farther away.

* * *

 

Rock glanced around, as Blues handed pancakes to everyone. “Dad went back to sleep, I told him.” He said walking by Rock handing him the plate.

“And?” Rock asked, his stomach dragging down even more.

Blues shrugged. “He needs to sleep on it, that all three of his kids are dating Wily bots.”

Shadow swallowed part of a pancake. “Did he say anything about all of us being males?”

Blues grinned. “Yeah, ‘my hearing is going, so please don’t push it.’”

Roll snorted and Magnet blushed.

Shadow’s mouth hung open. “Damn.”

Rock giggled, biting off another mouth full. Gospel whined under him. “What is it, boy?” He asked patting the wolf’s head. Gospel shot him a look as if the wolf had gotten into the trash. “Is he?” Rock asked, like Rush and his own system, Rush could tell the location of his master, and his condition. And right now it didn’t look well.

 


	16. Battle

He coughed up blood, whipping it off his bottom lip, glaring at the robots around him. Pulling himself back up, yet he didn’t dare arm himself. If he was to die, then he’d rather die as a sheep then a wolf.

“Traitor!” One of them screamed throwing a tomahawk at his head.

“Forte!” Someone screamed.

A second later Bass was slammed down into the dirty, the tomahawk sore over them. Bass growled. “Who-?”

He was still pinned by a small blue armoured robot, he didn’t look built for fighting. His face was round and he had a button nose, and the softest looking cheeks possible. The robot winched, his green eyes looking worried and hurt. “Forte?” He blinked, his voice sounded kind.

Bass stared at him, for some reason he wanted to hug this smaller robot, and protect him. He growled wrapping an arm around the other, yanking him but not hurting him, setting him on the ground. Covering the smaller with his own body. If they were going to kill one of them, he’d be it.

Bass snarled, holding the smaller robot close to him, a spear pierced his shoulder.

“Forte!” The cute smaller robot shrieked, he pressed down on his com. “Blues get Shadow and Magnet, we need back up.”

Bass shot him a cold look, but he softened it seeing that the smaller robot was scared and worried, over him? He didn’t know why but he wanted to comfort him…

A split second later a ninja star rolled through the air, slicing Tomahawkman in half. Bass jumped as a magnet landed on Yamatoman, the Japanese warrior style robot exploded.

The smaller robot smiled, grabbing Bass’s hand. “Come on let’s get some cover.” He crawled out from under Bass, shi hand still locked with Bass’s. Bass followed, scared that the smaller would get hit.

He led them behind a rusty car, it looked like it was dumped ages ago.

Bass found himself lost unable to drag his eyes from the smaller blue robot, but he mostly focused on the bleeding wound on his shoulder. “You’re hurt.” For once his voice sounded genuinely soft.

He smiled, the first smile Bass got. “I’m fine for now, Forte.” He hugged Bass. “I’m so happy we found you!”

Bass frowned. “Forte?”

* * *

 

Rock pulled away, looking into the red eyes, they didn’t hold any light, he was dark and confused. “Forte?” He asked again.

Forte glanced around, his eye wide, he whined. Wash e scared of loosing Rock?

Rock grabbed his shoulders. “What’s my name?”  _ Please say Rock, please Forte I know you’re in there! _ Rock wished, biting his lip.

Forte blinked, utterly confused. “I-i…” He looked down at his knees. “I don’t know you…”

Rock wanted to scream bloody murder, Forte was...Gone. For all he knew Bass was reset to his original programming, but then why didn’t Bass attacking him? And if Wily knows...Rock physically trembled.

“Why are you shaking?” Bass asked, lifting Rock’s face to meet his.

He would never treat Rock like this is he was set to his original programming...Forte was still alive. Rock swallowed. “I’m fine...Bass…” He wasn’t use to that name. “Call me Rock.”

Bass smiled. “Nice name…” He jumped as an explosion hit the car, grabbing Rock.

Rock blushed, as he was carried quickly away from the car, weapons were launched after the two. And yet Bass didn’t dare let Rock get hit, as another explosion from this time Bass’s back pushed them both forward several feet. Bass screamed. Rock rolled a few feet, turning to see Bass who was offline.

“Forte…” Rock coughed out weakly raising his arm towards Bass. Flameman stood over the black robot.


	17. Sweet

_ Rock...It’s a sweet name...like a honey… _

_ Rock… _

_...Rock…. _

_ Forte? _

_...Protect… _

_ Rock… _

His eyes snapped open, rolling onto his back his buster ready. Flameman screamed as Bass fired point blank range into the master’s face. Flameman fell to the ground, his skull nothing more than a melting mass of metal. Slowly Bass stood up, pissed. Rock was hurt, badly.

Shadow and Magnet stopped, jumping back as Bass fired another shot, aiming for Knightman’s chest. The English robot fell, his chest a hulking mass of twisted metal.

“Forte!”

Bass turned to see Rock weakly struggling to his legs, the robot’s eyes were full of tears.

“P-please, stop!” Rock sobbed.

Bass blinked, without hesitation his buster shifted back to his hand. Rock wobbled. Bass gasped running over to help the blue robot steady, then picking him up, gently. He didn’t want to hurt him. Shadow and Magnet slowly walked over weary of the black armored robot. Bass glared at them, his grip tightened on Rock.

Rock whined looking up at him, a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. “They’re with me, please Bass…”

Everything in him screamed to dash forward and rip them apart, but those damn puppy eyes stopped him. He nodded, lowering his defences.

Rock called the two masters over. “We gotta get to Light’s”

Shadow and Magnet looked at each other, confused. “Why?” Magnet questioned.

Rock glanced at Bass. “Wily did something to him, he doesn’t remember.”

_ Remember? Remember what? _ He frowned.

Rock’s  body was more than injured, he took a lot of beating, his whole side was gone. Whoever this Light guy was he better fix Rock.


	18. Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Light's home, he's based off of Santa AND old, like I bet he's got all these old things, and it's just a cozy warm place. Got tin boxes with candy, and newspapers.

Bass found himself oddly cozy, it was a nice house, welcoming like he could sleep for once, not just shut down. Could he dream? Finding himself and the other three in a large yet cluttered living room, a couch, a few book shelves, and a tv. A red robotic dog growled, but once Rock gave a command, the dog stopped, smelling Bass.

There was a doorway across the living room, it lead into the kitchen. There a brunette haired teen poked his head out, he had a few freckles on his round cheeks. Bearing an unmistakable resemblance to Rock.

“Rock you dumbass.” He scolded, waving Bass who still had Rock in his arms, over.

Bass noticed how the ninja rolled his eyes yet his lips curled up before he passed the teen.

The teen leaned them to another room, a lab, it was organized and yet some parts were cluttered. The first thing Bass noticed was an old man in a lab coat and a little girl who was next to him helping.

“There back, Rock’s hurt.” The teen announced.

The girl snapped around. “Rock for once could you not?”

The old man patted her blonde head. “Roll relax, thanks, Blues.” His beard looked like it was grown off of a sheep. His bright blue eye fell on Rock, who was still in Bass’ arms. “God damn it, you know I might get sick of fixing all of you?”

Rock snorted. “You want grandkids, right?”

“Bass, could you set him down, are you injured? (I’d like to see Wily’s new designs).” The old man pointed to another bench, there Bass set Rock.

But he didn’t leave, nuzzling under Rock’s arm.

Rock’s face grew red. “Bass there’s a table over there…” He glanced over to an empty table.

Bass still refused to leave Rock’s side.

“Bitch!” Roll’s voice yelled behind him.

Bass fell limp.

“You had to knock him out with a frying pan?”

“Yes, yes I had to.”

* * *

 

Rock was quickly repaired, while Bass…

The blonde laid still, uncombable still,  _ sleeping _ , but Rock couldn’t help but feel a lump in his throat Bass almost looked dead. Blues took turns with Light working on his repairs, his big brother was much more skilled in anything mechanical, knowing the ins and outs of any car, robot, and even telephone. He had to survive somehow, that meant stealing parts from cars, phones, older robots.

Yet Rock was rather impatient, almost looking over his Blues’ shoulder.

The prototype groaned. “Will you?” He stopped working on Bass’ rib cage.

Rock apologized walking back his hands up innocently. “S-sorry Blues.”

His brother sighed. “Relax bro, Bass will be back online in about week.”

Rock cleared his throat. “But what if he’s not him?”

Blues frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, he’s not himself, I mean, in the battle he wasn’t Forte, the Bass I know.” Rock blushed looking at the blonde who laid still.

“Hmm...Wily could have...I’m gonna talk to dad.” Blues left, hurrying in his stride, something that was really uncommon for Blues.

Rocks’ eyes rested on Bass.

 


	19. An Hour

He’d only been active for an hour, and that whole hour he trailed Rock. Watching him and trying to not make it seem like he was. There was one moment that he was shoved out of the bathroom, something about space?

He stared at Rock from the living room, a clear view of the smaller robot with blue eyes who was in the kitchen cooking. Whatever it was it smelled good.

The other thing Bass noticed was a wolf who followed him around, Bass didn’t mind he knew Treble. But the white wolf was acting out of the odd, it wasn’t normal for him to not bite strangers. Instead, Treble was playing with Rush, playing being a ‘soft’ term, they’d knocked over a few chairs and even Auto who quickly left the house seeing Bass.

“You should close your mouth.” Rock commented his blue eyes meeting Bass’.

Bass blushed finding his mouth was actually open, quickly thinking of something to say back. “You should open your’s more often.”

Rock flushed, Bass quickly followed. “I’m gonna try to forget that.”

“Yeah…” Bass looked away.

“So you don’t remember anything?” Rock asked fixing a plate of food.

“Remember what?” He asked dumbfounded.

Rock sighed carrying a plate of food and an E-can to him. “Well, for starters umm...You renamed Treble to Gospel.”

Bass frowned, was there something wrong with Treble’s name? He shook his head as Rock handed him the food.

Rock frowned sitting down next to him. “Or that you renamed yourself Forte?”

Whatever Rock cooked it was good, ironically Treble watched him wolf it down in quick bites, he’d never felt so hungry before. “First,” He chewed a little, seeing Rock was slightly grossed out, he swallowed. “Sorry,” He tried to smile, but Rock leaned in whipping his face. “Thanks, so first could you make this for every meal?”

Rock snorted and broke out into laughter. “You haven't even had Blues cook for you yet, or rather you cook.”

He took another bite. “Me? Cook?”

Rock nodded. “Yeah, you’re great at it. I think one time you made spaghetti out of nothing and homemade ice cream.”

Bass stopped chewing, his mind drawing up blanks. “I’ve never touched a stove before in my life.”

Rock’s face seemed to droop. “You really don’t remember…” The smaller turned away, his dog Rush whined and tried to comfort him.

Forte watched his hunger leaving him, placing the plate on the floor for Treble to finish. “Remember...What?” Forte patted Rock. “R-rock?” His tone was soft and hopefully welcoming.

Rock briefly turned his eyes soggy with tears, then quickly left the room, wiping away his teardrops.

Forte sat on the sofa, thinking then finally followed Rock.

* * *

 

****

Rock was kinda glad the house was empty beside him and Bass, and the dogs. One hand he could try to get his Forte  back, or find out what happened to him, but on the other was that Bass had to relearn emotions and how others act.

Hiding in his bedroom wasn’t the best way to start off.

“Rock?” Bass knocked on the door, his voice almost sounded like Forte, but still had sharp edges to it.

Rock sighed thankful to have Rush with him, the dog whined and licked his face. “G-go away.”

Bass sighed, walking away.

Rock breathed letting himself relax.  _ He still cares, but why? He doesn’t know anything?.... _

“FUCK!”

**_~THUMP!~_ **

Rock jumped seeing that Bass had just fallen from the top of the lab landing on a tree, rolling off that said tree and onto the small roof ledge, finally crawling into his room. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“That wasn’t smart, not with a newly repaired body.” Forte groaned sitting up. A black eye was booming and  the side of his face was swollen, his shoulder was dislocated and he had a bloody nose. Gently Bass shifted his arm but winched. “Shit, ow.”

He jumped up walking over to Bass. “Lay down I’ll pop it back into place.”

Slowly Bass fell back, his face starting to pale.

“Relax, the more you panic the worse it’ll seem.” He sat next to Bass. Right above his arm. “This’ll hurt and you’ll be sore after.”

Bass whined.

Rock smiled. “Ready?”

He nodded.

**_~CRACK!`_ **

“Fuck!” Bass yelped grabbing his shoulder, rolling to his side.

Rock stood up, looking down at Bass. “Come on I’ll get a heat pack and some oil.” He turned not offering his hand.

A second later Bass huffed to his feet, once again trailing after Rock, rolling his arm.

He dug around the living room looking for the old heat pack, Rush found it under a sofa cushion. “Good boy, how’s the arm?”

Bass stared at an old family photo on the coffee table, it was of Blues and Light fishing, something they did often before his older brother ran off. The Wily bot seemed lost, his red eyes staring down at the picture.

A pit of guilt spread in Rock’s stomach. _He doesn’t have any memories like that, only war and hatred… I’ve been his only link to anything ‘healthy’._ He sighed, brushing Bass over to the kitchen. “Take it out when it’s done, it’ll be hot, I’ll go get some oil.” He left Bass sitting at the dining room table.


	20. Dinner

The kitchen was cluttered, Chinese food laid across the table, everyone grabbing a plate and serving themselves. Blues watched as his family began to eat, Shadow stood next to him handing him a full plate. He thanked the ninja, grabbing a pair of chopsticks. Shadow left to grab the kettle that was boiling on the stove top.

Light laughed as Forte tried to use the chopstick. “You know I asked for three kids, not six.” He teased, looking for a place to sit.

Bass rolled his red eyes. “Wanna make some blueprints for grandkids?”

Light snorted, Rock punched Bass.

Shadow returned pouring a few cups full of hot tea, Blues thanked him again taking one of the cups.

Rush and Treble padded in, the wolf completely clean, besides his feet, Rush shook out the mud from his fur. Then with a blind mind he jumped up on the couch next to Magnet, wagging his tail. As Treble stayed on the floor licking his fur.

“Fun time boy?” Bass patted Rush, the dog barked and licked his hand.

Shadow sat next to Blues well on the floor seeing that there wasn’t a seat left. Blues smiled apologetically, Shadow shrugged eating.

Roll gave a coy look at Rock. “So what happened while we were out?”

Rock blushed avoiding their sister’s eyes.

Bass grinned. “I dislocated my shoulder.”

Light snorted spitting up his tea. “Doing what?”

Bass shrugged. “Falling, that’s also how I got my black eye.”

“Nice cover story,” Shadow mumbled a little too loud.

The room burst into light-hearted laughter.

* * *

 

_ This is nice. _ Bass thought chewing on a piece of beef as he looked around the room, hearing small talk and jokes. It was a good hour before the food was devoured.

Bass sighed picking up every plate and dish.

“You don’t have to do that Fo-Bass.” Roll said jumping up.

Bass smiled and shrugged. “Might as well.” He said walking back into the kitchen, tossing the dishes into the sink. The one thing he learned from wily was that the old man couldn’t take care of himself, thus, Bass was left to cook and clean at times. Funny though he always had a messy room, he himself was a mess.  _ Look at me eating with my dad’s enemy and actually enjoying it...Not like I’d go back to that old bat. And besides Shadow’s gotten use to it… _

“How is he?” Blues asked, hoping Bass wouldn’t notice.

“Well...he’s clingy, but still no memory of Forte, or Gos here.” Rock said his voice sounded droopy.

“Hmmm…” Light said his voice tired. “Hate to say this but could it all be deleted? Or worse does Wily know?”

Bass held his breath scrubbing one of the plates, waiting for someone to respond.

“Well...I hope not.” Rock said Bass could almost feel his sadness weighing down on him.

“We’ll find out in the morning, night.” Light sighed, Bass could hear the old man walking around and finally up the stairs.

“I hope he comes around.” Roll said, patting Rock’s back.

Bass froze.  _ Come around? Forte? Gos? _ He frowned, looking down at the dishes, the soap bubbles covering his hands.  _ Why is Rock so sad? _


	21. He's Not Happy

Rock sighed, rubbing his tired eyes, Bass was already snoozing on his bed, stretched out, looking like a human just got home from a college party. He almost thought it was cute, almost.  _ Forte’s gone, and now...Wily know…. _ Rock groaned sitting on the side of his bed, slipping on his shirt. Hugging himself. “I-i don’t know what to do.”

“Sleep sounds good.”

“You’re still up?” Rock turned to see a red eye bright, looking at him.

Bass chuckled, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Rock’s waist, dragging him over. “Worrying won’t help right now, sleep.” He nuzzled his head against Rock’s.

Rock hated that he blushed, feeling that he somehow was cheating on Forte. “Stop.” He winced inside knowing that his voice was far colder than it should’ve been.

Bass paused, rolling over to where his back was facing Rock. “Night.” He snapped.

_ Damn it. _ Rock rolled his shoulder, licking his lips. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to...to come out like that just…”

“Whose Forte?” bass asked, not bothering to meet Rock’s stare.

“H-how do you know that name?” He asked a small flicker of hope flared and sparked.

“I overheard your family talking about him.” Bass’ tone was as solid as stone.

That hope was smothered quickly. “Oh, well,” rock fell back resting on Bass’ back. “How do I put this? Awhile ago, you broke away from Wily, the first thing you did was talk to me, and well...we came up with a fake name, fake ID, and even a fake birth certificate. Sure you were still a robot, but, best fit in. Your new name was Forte, and Treble was renamed Gospel, due to that if you were to use your real names, people would freak out.”

Bass rolled over looking at him. “So, I changed my name and?”

“You tried to fit into society, and for a long while it worked, I met up with you a few times outside of the city or in disguise.” He puffed out a hot breath of air. “And your feelings aren’t...off.”

Bass held his breath looking at Rock, his eyes wide. Rock could feel him still.

Rock flushed. “I-i just don’t know, I don’t know if Wily has all those memories, or if they were deleted…”

Bass sighed. “So you’re just gonna ignore me?”

Rock hid his hurt. “I could never do that to you.” He reached over and played with the dirty blonde hairs.

* * *

 

Screaming. People and robots alike ran away, each one shivering with fear. The smell of smoke overpowered anything else.

He watched, for some reason he felt...Good. Blood and oil stained his hands, he tossed his head back in menacing laughter. Crushing fresh flowers under his feet.

The city was on fire behind him, and in front of him was a terrified crowd of people and robots, the robots stood defensively around the weaker humans.

“What?!” His blood was roaring in his ears, feeling truly free.

They winched grooving in the ashes.

“Bass!” A voice thundered behind him.

He spun around his buster raised. His heart stopped. Blue armour stood definitely, the green eyes weren’t soft, cold and challenging.

He jerked up, a cold sweat ran down his back. Finding him in Rock’s room, curled up on his bed. Rock laid next to him, snoring softly into Bass’ chest. It would’ve been nice, but that nightmare lingered in his mind.

“Nightmares?” An aged voice called from the hallway, Dr.Light stood in his bunny slippers and in a onesie.

Bass nodded.

“Meet me in the living room. “The old man turned and left, Bass could hear him down the stairs.

Bass sighed slipping out of the bed but made sure Rock was covered. Lightly he stepped down the stairs not wanting to wake anyone. The kitchen light flooded out of the doorway, like a lighted path in the darkness of the room. He stood in the doorway, watching the old man around the kitchen.

The microwave beeped. “Could you get that its hot cocoa.” He walked around grabbing a mug of coffee. “In here or living room?”

“Here, might as well?” He shrugged taking out the mug of cocoa, pulling a chair out and kicking one out for Dr.Light.

The old man thanked him for sipping on his coffee for a moment.

Bass found himself doing the same but having to blow his mug. “Hot.”

“Hehe,”

“What?” Bass stuck out his tongue, letting it cool.

“Even if you do hate your dad, you still act awfully like him,” Dr.Light smiled.

Bass frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well for starters your mannerisms are almost identical, but you curse less.” He gulped down another mouthful of coffee. “How you hover around Rock, and how you play with Treble?”

Bass opened his mouth then closed it, looking down at his mug.

“Yeah I know about you two.” Dr.Light shrugged. “Not much I can do, besides, along as you're both happy the-”

“He’s not.”

“Hmm?” Dr.Light stopped talking, taking a long sip.

Bass hung his head. “He...He’s still hooked on ‘Forte’...”

Dr. Light frowned, rubbing his eyes. “I wish I could somehow bring back all your old memories, I’ve checked everything and nothing. Rock himself was deleted from your data banks.”

Bass groaned leaning back. “Not to mention once Wily finds out I’m here he’ll send every robot he’s built for not only my head but everyone’s.” The pit in his stomach grew cold at the thought of Rock or Roll, or even Blues being beheaded. And him being forced to watch.

Light swallowed his coffee hard. “He’s really gone isn’t he?” He sighed looking down at his mug, for once the old man’s face turned cold and dark. “Oh, my old friend, what have you become?”

Bass wanted to say something but kept his mouth closed, he no longer wanted the hot cocoa. “I want you to delete anything and everything of me.”

“What?!” Light coughed up coffee.

_ _

* * *

He slowly walked into the lab, smiling at his sister, making sure that he was ‘alright’. Something felt off, missing. Blues helped him up onto a bench, quickly working to remove his buster. The shade didn’t look up at him.

“Where's dad?” Rock asked looking up at the bright lights.

Blues shrugged if he didn’t want to talk that was the end of it. Rock sometimes wondered what secrets were hidden behind those shades.

Roll painfully smiled turning to leave. “Blues you should put him under.”

Blues nodded, reaching for a switch.

“Wait for wh-”

* * *

 

It was raining, perfect for this occasion, the street lights were on orange and yellow tint fell from them splaying on the cement. The moon broke through the clouds for some reason it too looked sad.

Light watched as the tall figure of a teen and a wolf faded away into the night, he held his breath with each slow step they took father and father from his home.  _ He’ll be alright, he thinks he’s a human, well until he sees what he’s made of, he’ll think he’s addicted to E-cans, and that his wolf craves them too. _ Light rubbed his tired eyes, he had to cover Bass’ purple markings with another layer of synthetic skin, it was a thin layer but it would hold. How he had to readjust the teen’s eyes from deep red to a dark brown, and even change his voice a little…  _ Hopefully, the humans won't discover who he is, the extra freckles on his back and nose should help. _

Soon the figures were gone, disappearing from sight.

“You think he’ll be fine?” It was Shadow, the ninja stood next to him, too watching his younger ‘brother’.

“He’ll think he’s a human and he’s been programmed with basic mechanical skills, plus my own addition….” He turned to the door. “He’ll be fine, Rock is who I worry about.”

Shadow nodded. “Blues and I will break the news to him, you should rest.”

Light rolled his eyes, he knew he was old and getting older. “It’s not like I was born in the 18 hundreds.”

* * *

 

Rock didn’t take it well, just as their dad predicted.

In fact, Blues watch his little brother tear through the house looking for Bass, then run out into the pouring night with Rush and try to track them. Running down the streets, only in a set of shorts and barefoot, calling for the blonde.

Blues finally found his younger brother and rush, crying next to a flooding river. The prototype sat next to him, grabbing a stick and poking the mud.

“It’s not smart to stay next to a river when it’s raining.” He said, tracking a line in the mud.

Rock held his tongue, instead sniffling.

Blues shrugged. “I know how you feel right now.”

Still his brother just shook and mumbled broken pleads under his breath.

He leaned back. “I tried the same shit with Shadow, only an hour of running off the ninja was like a leech and found me.” He didn’t care if his brother was listing. “This was when we first...were together and well, okay I was scared. And so is Bass.”

Rock stilled.

Blues patted his back, right now if this was a big brother test he’d be failing. “He’s seen what Wily can do, that’s why he ran off. He doesn’t want that to happen to you.”

 


	22. 2 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wily wins

It was a normal day at the shop, Rick and Tim were fighting, as Stan pushed past them, sitting next to the car. Forte huffed pushing himself from under the truck, covered in oil and dirt. His bright blonde hair messy and had blotches of oil.

Stan who was much taller, due to being an adult helped him up. “How’s the axle?”

Forte groaned stretching. “Rusty and a pain, we might have to lift the whole damn thing.”

Stan nodded, he had a respect for Forte, being that he was so young and yet extremely skilled. “I’ll go get the keys, Tim, Rick, help him.”

The two stopped yelling helping Forte gather his tools.

 

For two years he’d been working at the shop, he enjoyed the work, but nothing compared to coming home to Gospel. The white wolf was always wagging his tail and whining. “Hehe, missed me?”

Gos jumped up licking Forte’s dirty face.

Forte laughed, grabbing Gos’ ball. “Park?”

 

The lights were off, as the two scrambled to the lumpy bed. She fell under him, quickly shedding her shirt, she stared up at him her tongue rolling around her lips, finally making a popping noise.

He grinned looking down at her, his spine tingled with anticipation. Her fingers trailed over his face, carving out every little crevice. Then locking behind his neck and pulling him down on top of her. Their lips locking, her tongue pushing into his mouth, fighting his own tongue. He closed his eyes using his hands to trace her body out, finding her bra, quickly slipping it off and tossing it aside. Groping blindly, pressing and squeezing, each touch made her moan. And each moan drove him crazy.

* * *

 

The lab exploded, what was left of it was on fire or feet away.

He huffed pushing a slab of concrete off himself, under him was Roll. His sister was offline, her arm was damaged and her back was twisted. He growled letting the slab fall, shoot Wily a volatile glare. “You bastard.” He said through gritted teeth.

The old madman grinned, more than pleased with himself. “Look at you, the poor blue bomber down for the count?”

Rock hissed seeing that he was in no condition to fight. “Where’s Dr.Light?”

Wily’s smiled grew even more. “He’s a prisoner, and you,” the old man snapped his fingers, as a group of robot masters leaped into the air, attack him.

Rock screamed as his already beaten body was torn apart bolt by bolt. He collapsed face first into his own puddle of blood.

“Grab his armour, we’ll show the world what happens to hero's.” Wily’s mad eyes glared down at him.

* * *

 

He panted heavily as her lips wrapped around him, his fist clenched in her hair. He bit his lip, wanting so badly to realize then and there. He swallowed hard, as her tongue played with him, finally pushing him all in. His mind raced, spasming. He cried out, stumbling backwards. “F-fuck.” He was out of breath.

She smiled licking the remains off her lips. “First time?”

He shook his head. “No, sorry I feel like I’m doing something bad, or I should be doing something else.”

She rolled her eyes. “Get up here, I can’t wait any longer.” Her hips wiggled.

He sighed gaining his breath back.

* * *

 

He watched in terror as his home was burning to the ground, his sister screamed. Rock weakly hugged her, leaning on her. “I-i’m so sorry Roll.”

She sniffed hugging him back. “It’s okay Rock…”

Magnet stood a little away, his own eyes full of tears yet he had not true control over his body. He stomped over to them, towering over the two. “I love you, Roll.” He forced out painfully, then gripped her hair yanking her away. She screamed as Rock fell to the ground.

He reached for her.

“ALBERT YOU BASTARD!” It was dad, the old man charged up the hill slamming into Wily, luckily punching him in the face.

Instantly another robot master, Shademan swooped behind him smashing dad into the ground. Wily grunted standing up and wiping dirt off of him, glaring at dad. “Where’s Bass?”

Rock winched hearing that name.

Dad glared back even if he was in pain as blood dripped from his arm. “Far from you, you monster.” Dad spat blood at him.

* * *

 

He grunted pushing himself in, she moaned her back arched towards him. Her nails raking long trails of red flesh up his back, creating scars. Her teeth dug into his shoulder. “H-harder.” She panted.

He grinned slamming himself in, she cried out, falling onto the bed, biting the pillow.

**_~SLAM!~_ **

* * *

 

**_~SMASH!~_ **

He stared in horror as his father fell to the ground. Weakly stumbling forward. “Bass is gone!” He missed Wily, but stood between the crazed old man and his father, defending. He growled as blood dripped from his hair. “He’s gone and dead!” Rock growled.

Wily laughed, snapping his fingers, two huge robots through Rock to the ground, pinning him. “Tell. Me. Where’s my son.” Those insane eyes craved something more than revenge.

Rock spat out some blood, still determined. “Hopefully, you’ll join him in hell.”

Wily sighed. “Bring them.”

**_~SNAP!~_ **

* * *

 

He rolled over, hearing her soft snores, his eyes trailing to the window, seeing the full moon.  _ This is my life...Work, play and fuck whoever I want. _ Brushing a stray lock of hair out of his view before Gos walked in. the wolf whined padding over to him and licking his hand that was hanging from the bed. “What'd you want boy?” He whispered not to waken his most recent ‘victim’.

The wolf growled but pushed his hand.

“Ah, a lone wolf knows another by heart,” Forte smiled weakly if it wasn’t true he would’ve laughed and booped Gos’ nose. Yet he was rather lonely, for all his life he’s just wondered around, and yet he felt he was supposed to do that, keep to the shadows. He was sick of the shadows.

* * *

 

It was night, the clouds hung high above, the deep blue sky calming. The city was miles away, the honking, the yelling, his family far away.

He jumped up grabbing his arm as it changed into a bright red buster. He held his breath his shoulder shaking. “S-shadow?”

The ninja collapsed gripping his head. “B-blues, p-please run.” He glanced up his orange eyes full of pain. “PLEASE!”

He turned away dashing off towards the city but shot one last look back. The ninja was twisted in the grass by their tree, he was screaming and grabbing his head.

* * *

 

The sun was out, birds chirped, and leave rustled. Forte smiled breathing in as much air as his lungs could hold, turning back to pat Gos. “be a good boy, and don’t bite her.”

The wolf whined his eyes were full of worry.

“I'll be fine.” He smiled shutting the door. Facing the lovely day in front of him. His stroll to work was the normal route, passing the fruit stand but finding the fruit was gone and that there was a huge ‘Sorry we’re closed!’ sign on the stand.  _ Oh well, I won’t eat breakfast. _ Frote shrugged continuing his walk down the streets. Seeing the coffee shop, the bookstore, and even a toy store, but each one abandoned. In fact, no kids played, no old ladies chatted to rebel teens argued outside the coffee shop, it was all empty. “Okay.” He shoved his hands in his pockets hoping to plunge them so deep that he’d wake up from the chaffing.

He stopped outside the shop, it too closed. “What the hell? Stan never closes the shop.” He groaned, looking around, looking for another life. He stopped staring down the main street, a newspaper flew around in the wind. With heavy feet he followed the wrinkled paper, each step drew him closer, the shops were even more disturbed, a few windows were broken, their door was torn open. A sick feeling grew in his stomach, pulling him back to Gos, back home, but he continued hanging his head. The sick feeling grew, even more, dragging him down as he passed a burnt car.

Forte stopped his mouth dry, on the pavement in bright yellow spray paint.

**_THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO HEROES IN WILY’S EMPIRE!_ **

His eyes followed the spray paint. In the middle of the street was a horrid sight.

Megaman, or what was left of him, hung on his steel bar from the stop lights, his hands bound, bleeding, his head hung low. His blue armor cracked, his helmet shattered under him, and giant tears dragged across his chest. A crow landed on his head pecked then flew off. Dried blood covered the pavement, and red spray paint covered the whole cross section.

Forte cupped his mouth, feeling hot sick vomit rising but forced it down. “O-oh God.” He whispered.

Weakly the hero’s head lifted a little, his face was torn in half, his fleshy human covering was half ripped off, and blood oozed from his eyes and nose. His only good eye that wasn’t hanging by a few wires was cracked and his jaw was hanging at a strange angle. Yet he smiled. “N-nicCCCCe da-a-a-y isn’t i-it?” His voice crackled like old radio static.

Forte shook his head falling to knees. “W-what happened, Megaman?”

The busted up face frowned. “P-PPPlease, c-C-call m-me R-rock.”

Forte fought back hot tears, everything started making sense. The abandoned streets, the destroyed property, the birds stopped singing. “Rock,” Strange that name seems to comfort him. He looked up wiping the tears out of his eyes. “who did this to you?”

The only functional eye drooped, sadly. “I-i faile-ed, Dr.W-w-w-wily won.” He sighed his head once again dropping. “S-so I w-wait For d-d-Eath.”


	23. Blues slaps his ass

He sighed slipping out of the bar, breathing in the cold air, winter was coming. Sinking down to sit on the cold back steps of the bar, he noted that the trash was piling up and the rats were eating out of that said trash. The sky was dull and cloudy the air was heavy with rain. He stretched, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket. Fixing his shades as he grabbed a lighter. He stared up at the sky. “I’m a coward.” He mumbled, lighting one.

**_~SNAP!~_ **

The cigarette didn’t reach his lips, inside it laid on the ground in half, a ninja star pinned it down. His shades turned to see a shadowy figure, one orange glowing dot met his stare.

“I knew you’d find me at some point.” Blues looked down pulling the star out, he turned it over and over studying it.

That shadowy figure stood in front of him, looking down at him, but he hid his face. “And I knew you’d hide.” He offered a hand.

Blues didn’t take it standing on his own. “What do you want?”

Shadow stepped back. “To let you know wily’s not in control of me anymore.”

Blues held his breath. “So?”

Shadow’s shoulder sagged.

Blues bit his lip. “So you scream at me to run away and the hide for six months, and now you finally return and expect what?”

Shadow chuckled. “I’m a damn fool.” The ninja sighed turning and leaping away.

Blues watched him go. “You’re not the only one.”

* * *

 

He watched the people scurried by, some kids stared at him in horror, others looked away and rushed. No one dared to release him. No one dared to look at their fallen hero. No one. He could feel his power core slowing, he could no longer hold his head up, or feel his limbs. He was so tired. His only companion was a crow, who’d pick at his ruined helmet.

It was night now, the street was abandoned, rain fell covering everything, including him. He shivered, it wasn’t long now.

**_~SCRAPE!~_ **

He held his breath, hearing it again, that damn noise haunted him.

**_~SCRAPE!~_ **

He tried to jerk his head up, but too drained to even lift it an inch, he only blinked and angled his only ‘good’ eye to the noise.

**_~SCRAPE!~_ **

It was louder now, closer.

**_~SCRAPE!~_ **

What was it, Death’s scythe? Wily with an ax? Or an enraged citizen who was gonna take his life? He didn’t care.

**_~SCRAPE!~_ **

It was closer now, like a tiger hunting down its prey, stalking him.

_ ~SCRAPE!~ _

There in the corner of his eye, he saw something, a dark figure, something dragging behind him.

**_~SCRAPE!~_ **

He couldn’t help but shut his eyes tight, hoping his power would cut out and he’d finally fall.

**_~SCRAPE!~_ **

* * *

 

**_~SCRAPE!~_ **

He stood still looking up at Rock, the hood covered his dirty blonde locks. He brushed one out of his vision, staring at the hero of mankind, funny he’s a robot.  _ Day in and day out, I pass him hanging up there, others turn away, some cry, and some throw food at him. I stare. I can’t stare anymore. _ He lifted up the bolt cutters, getting a better grip on the ladder.  _ I just can’t stare at him anymore. _ Slowly and quietly, he began to climb up the ladder, cutting up the wires and carefully freeing Rock.  _ He’s light, super light….He’ll need repairs. _ Forte stared down at the beaten face, the face stared back, his cracked eye dripped out tears. Bloody tears.

“Am-m-m I d-D-dead Forte?”

* * *

 

The castle was quiet, very quiet. It had his air of cruel and this unspoken vile taste to its’ core. Stained red windows allowed light in, the only carpet was a long black one that stretched from end to end. The red tapestries, each one made by Needleman, and each one was a robot master. Each one hung neatly, but these red eyes of the robots were glaring down at the weaker humans. However there were a few different ones, the one of Shadowman was torn in half, he was named a traitor in Wily’s eyes. Another one of Bass, it was much darker than the others, and at the foot of it in bright white letters it said “BRINGER OF DEATH” and under Bass’ foot was an all too familiar blue helmet. The Robot master’s tapestries were hung only in the first hall, fighting anyone who dared to enter.

She walked around with a pail heavy with water in her hand, and a sponge in her other hand, her blonde hair was tied up. In dirty clothes and shoeless she walked around scrubbing the windows. Pausing to look down at the people below seeing them tremble and run away. She sighed, no longer did she care.

Her life was gone, her father was imprisoned, Blues ran off, and Rock...Rock was dying. And him…

The tapestry of Magnet man glared down at her. She glared back. Weakly throwing her sponge at his face, satisfied it hit his stupid eyes.

“I’m a moron.” She hissed under her breath picking the sponge up again, playing with the heavy ‘bracelets’ on her arms. They didn't look like the normal shackles, instead, they were bronze, and were covered in fake jewels, a ‘gift’ from him.

The second hall was filled with the other tapestries, not of the soldiers that wily built, no of how humanity fell under the mad doctor’s foot. The windows here were too red, but the carpet was now red.

There she carried the heavy pail of water, and sponge, to washing the windows. “I hope Blues is alright...I know Shadow will keep an eye on him…” Roll scrubbed away at the dirty.

The heavy doors were thrown open, making her jump knocking the pail of water over. She fell and curled up into a tight ball.

Five robot masters rushed down the hallway, Shademan, the bloodsucker, Freezeman, the cold giant of the North, Starman, the explorer of voids, Yamatoman, the monster of the east, and Metalman, the one who played with saws. Each one glanced around madly, each of their eyes red. Even if they were under Wily’s master override programming, they still had their own programming. Metal would still play frisbee. Freeze would linger around Iceman even when the little robot worked. And Star would follow Shade around like a puppy, and the two were good friends.

Shade twisted around looking at Roll. “Where's Wily?” He snarled, Star jumped and hid behind Shade.

“I-i don’t know.” Roll sat up but kept still.

The group seemed to glance around expecting their master to pop out of thin air.

Magnetman walked in overhearing the racket and in his strides was this sense of urgency. He glanced at Roll, his eyes were quickly settling back to their normal dullness. “I’ll take the message to him.”

The group relaxed. “Rock’s missing, there's a ladder there and the wires were cut, the steel support is still there so?” Freeze mentioned, folding his arms.

Magnet gasped, but forced himself to relax. “Go search the city my brothers, I’ll inform the others to do the same.”

They nodded leaving with an unnatural haste.

Leaving Magnet and Roll alone in the hall. He turned, removing his face mask. “I thought they hurt you.” His eye was still red, and yet they were dull but bright.

Roll cursed standing up, slamming the sponge into the pail, she didn’t want to talk to him.

Magnet sighed, knowing the fight was hopeless. “I’ll tell your dad first, then Wily, with any hope Rock will be fine.”

Roll didn’t thank him, stomping off.

Feeling his eyes not once leave her.

* * *

 

He shut the door behind him, carrying in a few brown bags of food and such, underneath all of it were E-cans. Setting them on the counter. His apartment wasn’t a place with golden floors, no the floors were cracked and moldy. The walls were cracking and paint chipped off of them. Water dripped from the ceiling and the heater was broken.

“I know you’re here.” He said his tone stale and tasteless.

His shadow shook, then a hand reach out and grabbed the counter top. A ninja appeared, fully clothed head to toe, even Shadow’s face was wrapped. All of his garments were soaked, his orange eye was dreary. “How long di-”

“The minute you morphed into a shadow.” Blues didn’t look up emptying the bags, spreading out the contents.

The ninja weakly stood up, his knees shook, he kept his face turned away from Blues. “I needed to warn you, Rock’s gone.”

“What?!” Blues stopped staring at Shadow’s back, his eyes wide.

The ninja nodded. “I saw it all, funny thing is.”

Blues held his breath.

“Forte of all people got him down.” The ninja played around with a dish towel, whipping his face.

Blues smiled. “Do you think?”

The ninja shook his head. “No his memories are locked away, only an event that’ll prove to him that he’s a robot.”

Blues stared at the ninja’s weak stance, he held onto the counter so tightly. “Have an E-can.” He shoved the can over, Shadow grabbed it, not turning back to face him. “You look like you’re starving yourself.”

Shadow gulped down the can. “Can’t eat, can’t sleep...Thanks, I’ll leave.” He turned towards the busted kitchen window.

“Don’t” Blues ordered, the ninja sunk back down. “You’ll die, look at your clothes, not to mention you’re weaker than a kitten.” He hated what he was about to say, it went against everything he built up. “I know they’re out looking for him, and if they find you...Spend the night.”

Once again the ninja shook his head. “Can’t.”

Blues bit back a sharp reply, walking over, and grabbing Shadow’s hand. “Stay.”

The ninja turned away. “Blues I can’t.”

“Shadow don’t make me fight you right now.” He yanked the ninja’s arm. “Start stripping.” He ordered.

Shadow laughed. “If you do too.”

“Fine.” Blues shrugged, slipping off his wet shirt.

“O-oh.” Shadow cleared his throat, doing the same. His clothes slapped against the floor boards.

Blues glance back, once again meeting Shadow’s back, it was pale, paler than usual. He swallowed hard. “I’ll take your clothes.” He said feeling the cold air nip at his skin.

Shadow thanked him handing him his pile. Blues frowned, something about how Shadow didn’t look at him worried Blues.

He hung them up on the makeshift clothes line in the bathroom, hearing the steady drips. “Bedroom’s down the hall.” He called.

A moment later he heard Shadow numbly fumble down the hall. Then the bedroom door creak open.

He smiled.  _ Thank goodness he’ll be safe for at least a night. _ He slapped his scarf over the shower curtain, calling it good. Finding the way to the bedroom was dark, even the bedroom was dark. The bed was small enough with just himself, and now Shadow took up about half of that space, keeping his back turned from Blues. “Really? I’m butt naked and you’re not even gonna look at me?” He teased, slapping his own butt.

Shadow laughed. “You know I have a hand and I know how to give good hand jobs.”

Blues groaned, but continued to slap. “Fresh prototype meat over here.”

Shadow groaned. “Don’t make me get over there, and give you fresh ninja meat.”

Blues grinned jumping onto the bed, pulling the blankets over himself, curling up against Shadow’s back. Thankful for the heat. He waited to hear Shadow’s snoring, but didn’t only the ninja’s rattley breath. “You sound sick.”

“Heh, thanks.” Shadow brushed it off.

Blues huffed. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

The ninja didn’t answer.

Blues growled, yanking Shadow’s shoulder, gasping.

Shadow’s face was more than pale, his whole side of his face was torn out, his eye was gone and his metal bones were rusting. The ninja jerked away pushing his scared face into the pillow. “Don’t look.” His chest rattled even louder.

Blues stared down, cupping Shadow’s skinned face. “W-why?”

Shadow cleared his throat, not meeting Blues’ stare. “I had to get the chip out somehow.” He felt his scar. “I couldn’t hurt you.”

Blues smiled. “Shut up and hold me, this damn mattress isn’t big enough.”


	24. Ninja Sex Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy Ninja Sex Toy

 

The door slammed open, he huffed carrying Rock’s unconscious body and running for 8 blocks straight. Gospel jumped and ran into the corner, Forte would have to deal with that later, right now he had a dying robot boy in his arms. “Shit.” He rushed over to the kitchen clearing off the table then carefully placing Rock on.

“Great, now come on.” Forte started to slap Rock’s cheek, the robot didn’t stir. Panicking he punched Rock’s gut. “COME ON YOU BASTARD!” Nothing. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

_ E-can. _

Forte didn’t know why but he found himself addicted to energy cans, it got so bad he’d buy or rather steal huge amounts of them. He ran back to the garage, passing his fancy old car, seeing it was still under a protective tarp, grabbing a 50 pack of E-cans. Heaving it back into the kitchen.

With shaky hands he ripped out one, almost tearing off the top. Carefully lifting Rock’s head up, and pressing the cold can to his lips. “Please, please.”

The black liquid dripped off Rock’s chin.

“Son of a bitch!” Forte growled.  _ Think, think think. He has to get some energy in…. _ He stared down at Rock’s face, half of it was gone, rusting away. Everything was in place with such care, most machines were built without a second glance, Rock wasn’t. His wires were in perfect placement for any emotion, and even the metal skull was so well built it look like it could be upgraded, so rock could ‘grow up’. The other side or Rock’s face was proof, he didn’t look like a robot at all, besides the armour, his face looked sunburnt, but his freckles still broke through. His hair was worn and had split ends, and he had bags under his one eye.

Forte thought for a second.  _ Don’t make it awkward, don’t make it awkward, don- _ He drank some of the black liquid, but didn’t swallow, instead, he pressed their lips together. Force feeding Rock.

An hour passed the E-can was empty and Forte scurried around like a mouse, taking off Rock’s armour, but placing a towel over _ those  _ parts. And began to work away at Rock’s damaged parts. “It’s gonna be a long night.”

And it was.

 

A very long night.

* * *

 

A very long night.

Rock groaned rubbing his head, blink a few times and yet he saw nothing. “What the hell?” His voice didn’t stutter anymore, but it sounded like radio static.

No answer.

“Great…” Rock sighed trying to push himself up or at least sit up. His back ached and he fell back down, his head thumped against wood, was he on a table? He groaned the pain returning, on top of the numbing in his skull there was this burning on his face and if felt like razor sharp swords were sticking in and out of him.

There was whistling, then cracking it sounded like bones? No strange it sounded kinda echoey, and hollow, like a robot cracking its inner skeleton. Then footsteps, solid thuds, each one coming closer and closer.

He froze, unable to think.

The whistling stopped, the thumps stopped. “Oh yeah…” The voice sounded oddly familiar like he’s heard that voice before, but it was different… There was a long groan, as the stranger walked around him. Opening what sounded like cupboards. “That was one hell of a long night, coffee…” A second later it sounded like a microwave was heating up something, coffee? 

_ Strange he sounds familiar, but...no I don’t know him, and coffee? Very few of the robot master drink it, so...Okay, I’m completely a useless beaten up robot on a table of some sorts and I have a stranger fixing me, or taking me apart… _

~BEEP!~

The stranger mumbled pulling out what Rock guess was coffee. Pacing around Rock. “Damn they really fucked you up...What the hell am I saying, heh, morning, I bet you-”

“Morning.” Rock said giving up his play dead act.

“HOLY FUCK! SHIT! SHIT! FUCK IT I’M OUT! ABORT ABORT!” The strange screamed his coffee mug splattered on the floor as he jumped over Rock and out of the room.

Rock sat still laughing. “You alright man?”

The stranger sounded outside of the room, panting. “I think I just shat myself.”

* * *

 

He sighed rolling over and failed at that. Seeing that Shadow still held onto him tightly, the ninja still sleeping peacefully.  _ He’s so quiet, I wonder when was the last time he slept? _ Blues hummed letting Shadow rest a little longer, but it would’ve helped to take a shower. But he was stuck, by a really sleepy ninja.

“Funny, you’ve done horrible things and yet you cuddle up to me like a lost pup.” Blues mumbled.

* * *

 

“And you sleep like a monkey that OD’ed on crack.” Shadow mumbled, he’d been awake for awhile, but too drained to do much. Not that last night activities helped. He blinked his only eye open.

Blues rolled his eyes. “I can never tell when you’re awake.” Blues frowned his hair extremely messy and his face...wasn’t ‘clean’ in any way or form. “And I do not.”

Shadow grinned. “Every time I came home you’d be stretched out on the bed and steal the blankets.”

Blues groaned giving up. “Let’s wash up and get some clothes on huh?”

Shadow shook his head. “I could just carry you around like this.”

* * *

 

Forte shuffled around Rock checking all the wires. “Was it painful?”

Rock nodded. “T-they ripped me apart and forced my father and sister to watch...as our house burned down a-an-”

“It’s okay.” Forte regretted getting into the new scars. “So besides your ‘Megaman’ life, what does Rock do?”

Rock frowned. “What do you mean?”

Forte set one of his many wrenches down grabbing pliers. “Well besides fighting wily and saving humanity what do you do? Like hobbies and such?”

“Oh.” Rock was quiet a moment, his working eye shifted around as if looking around the kitchen, Forte knew his eyes were gone. How would the new ones? No idea. “Well I help dad around the lab, and I do spend a lot of time with the robot masters. Tell me what happened to the ones that my dad built?”

_ Oh... _ Truth was that they were slaves, some that had relationships were just sex slaves now with their partners, and others were forced to work, and they were all starving. Wily would rarely give E-cans to them, letting them work on their lowest amount of power. Forte licked his lips. “Well…”

“Let’s put it like this, they need to get out of there and you need to stop Wily.” A new voice called out of what seemed to be the wall.

Forte jumped seeing an inky black shadow, then hands and finally a full body walked out of his wall. Another followed and the inky shadow disappeared. Two new strangers stood in his kitchen. One was taller and dressed in traditional Japanese ninja clothing, but like Rock half of his face was torn up and rusting, but he only had one eye. That orange iris was staring Forte down. The other was much shorter and had a rather noticeable limp,  _ was he too damaged by Wily’s bots? _ He wore dark shades and looked almost like he was Rock’s brother… “W-who are you two?”

“Well, this is really...surprising.” The shorter said elbowing the other. He looked at Rock on the table. “Welp lil bro how you feeling.”

“Don’t be a smartass now Blues.” Rock shot back, playfully.

The ninja snorted. “If he’s got an ass.”

Rock chuckled. “Nice one Shadow, I wish I could high five you, but…”

Forte found himself lost. “Umm.”

“This is my older brother, you know him as Protoman, aka Blues, and his…” Rock grinned. “His ninja sex toy, Shadowman.”

Okay, now Forte had to laugh.

* * *

 

Rock could see now...He could see Blues and that snarky grin. See Shadow and his torn up face, see how much he wobbled and how often he’d cough. He could see the table he was on, the kitchen and even a white wolf. But he couldn’t help but stare, Forte, Bass, who've he was now stood at the end of his table drinking coffee and rubbing his head. _ He’d been hiding...and...no not hiding, he’s not avoiding me...he thinks he’s human. _

Rock held his breath, looking over to Blues. “How much longer till I’m fully repaired?” It had only been about two whole days, and most of Rock’s inner frame and workings were done, he could see again. However he still had a huge hole in his face and his body was still far from complete.

Blues frowned. “Another day or two.” He glanced at Forte and gave Rock an apologetic look.

It wasn’t no lie around the family, that after Forte left Rock wasn’t himself. Sure in front of cameras he’d smile and wave at people but at home was was quiet, he’d rarely eat or even talk to the rest of the family. He never blamed his dad or Bass, just himself.

Rock sighed letting himself fall back on the table. He was able to walk around but his legs were wobbly and he needed support half of the time. And most of the time Forte helped him. That didn’t help.

It was night, a very late night.

Shadow walked in elbowing Blues, the two shuffled out to Forte’s spare room.

Leaving Rock alone, with Forte.

“I bet they gonna fuck,” Forte mumbled handing Rock an E-can. “I mean good for them but wow, they just don’t stop flirting for one fucking moment.”

Rock snorted, funny he and Forte were once like that. “Yeah, Blues has been through a lot, and Shadow might be the only one who can understand that.” Rock shrugged sipping the E-can.

“What’s it like?” Forte ventured sipping on his own E-can, strange his body must be forcing him to drink them.

“What like?”

“You know, being the hero of humanity? Getting anything you want?” Forte asked sitting on the counter.

Rock thought for a second. “It sucks.”

Forte shot him a confused look.

_ Welp, shit, time to get into the deep end of the pool, with no flootes.  _ “Well…” Rock played with the E-can, looking at his newly rebuilt hands. “Sometimes you can’t say everyone, and some don’t want to be saved. No matter how hard you try…” Rock stared down at his feet, his broken body, he failed so much, so often. His dad is no in ‘jail’ his sister working like a slave, and the city terrified. But his biggest worry wasn’t them. It was the blonde who was too staring down at his own feet.

“I’m sorry,” Forte mumbled.

Rock jerked up surprised, could Forte be remembering somehow?

“I-i don’t anyone, my family, they left me on the streets, me and Gos. It must be kinda good to fight for something, right?”

“Not if you lose it.”

The stopped hearing a low moan.

“You’d think a ninja knew how to keep things quiet,” Forte grumbled.

“Correction, ninja sex toy.”

* * *

 

Magnet stopped behind her. Roll knew it was him. “What do you want?”

He sighed. “Go to bed, it’s 3 in the morning, and Wily won’t notice.”

Roll growled. “Go to hell.”

Magnet paused. “Seeing you like this is hell.” He slipped off.


	25. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This looks like a nice place to lay down and die.

This was it, this morning. Forte waited a bag of E-cans under his arm, and extra cash in his pocket. After Rock and Blues and his ‘toy’ left then he’d rush down to the store and change his hair, maybe a white? Bleach it? Or black? He frowned he didn’t want to change his hair but did feel that his hair was a bit off and that he shouldn’t have freckles, but imperfections. Something humans had to live with. Something he had to live with.

_ Funny Rock should've changed his whole face a million times but hasn’t? His brother could’ve? And Shadow? Strange. It’s strange that I feel alright around them. _ For some reason, Forte felt like he had to constantly work more and more around everyone else, like he’d done something horrible, and was trying to make up for it. But around them? He was relaxed, besides the times that they scared the shit out of him.

The morning sun was coming up, he stood outside, he was smoking a habit after wily took over, and he drank more but not in front of his guests. Gos sat next to him panting his fluffy white tail flapped back and forth. Forte groaned rubbing his eyes, it had been a long time since he’d see the sun rise. “They’ll be out of our hair boy.” He patted the wolf. “You don’t seem to be bothered by them.” Gos would growl at anyone who was close to forte, but the minute Rock was inside the wolf was happy. Even around blues and Shadow Gos was alright he even laid on top of the ninja a few times.

“You smoke?” Rock’s voice squeaked behind him.

“Shit.” Forte turned, seeing that Rock wasn’t hiding. “You moron!” Forte ran over stripping his coat off and forcing Rock to wear it, making sure it covered his head. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Says the guy who’s watching the sun, drinking, and smoking?” Rock shot back, did his voice sound worried?

“And says the guy who walked out with nothing on him?” Why was he so concerned? 

Rock sighed. “And today we’ll be out of your hair.” He sounded sad, really sad.

“You could visit.” Forte turned away unable to stare at him any longer.

“N-no, you’ve got a comfy life, and…” Rock looked at his feet, his fingers cracked. “Best leave it as it is.”

For some reason Forte felt like that really wasn’t the reason, that Rock was hiding something.

Just then Blues and Shadow stepped out, Blues shoved a bunch of E-cans into Shadow’s arms. “You need them.” He glanced at Rock. “Ready?”

Rock sighed. “Yeah, first get Roll and dad out?”

Blues nodded. “I’ll get dad, Shadow will get Roll.” He then poked rock’s nose. “As you take care of Wily’s army, and we’ll help once Dad and Roll are in Cossack's lab.”

Rock nodded. “Go on ahead.”

Blues nodded they turned and left, slipping into a shadow.

“Why didn’t you go with them?” Forte asked gulping down the beer.

Rock was quiet for a second, then he lunged forward squeezing Forte’s hand. “I-i know you don’t remember, and...I wish that you would’ve talked to me before all this…” Rock was staring at the ground, Forte stood still utterly confused. “I miss you.”

Forte opened his mouth.

Then Rock kissed him. “Goodbye...Forte, and thank you.” He turned too quickly for Forte to see his face, then teleported off.

It looked like he was crying.


	26. Last Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hon you know this isn't the last time.

Slowly Wily’s rule fell, but his robots not so much, many of them were still under his control. And Rock had to fight each one again. A few gave up quickly, Magnet, Freeze, and Star, others not so much, Shade, Tengu, and Snake. Luckily Dr.Light and Roll were safely back home, or rather rebuilding the home. There was little rest for Rock or for Blues, the two fought day, and night, and taking downtime when possible. Shadow was on repairs.

Or what Forte heard.

He sat in the living room, his feet up, and an empty brown bottle in his hand. His craving for an E-can chewed at the back of his mind, yet he didn’t move. His head hurt, and for so damn reason, he was getting flashbacks, or rather nightmares, but he was awake. He didn’t get much sleep after they left.

Gos padded up to a leash in his mouth he nudged Forte’s hand, whining.

“Not today, boy.” _ Or tomorrow, or next week, or next year... _ He sighed the tv wasn’t even on, it was just dead quiet, besides the constant cheap hanging clock’s ticking. His mind was in a constant loop, the same footsteps over and over again.  _ Why? Why’d he do that? And why…. _

Forte groaned rubbing his head, the headache started to hurt more. Gos padded over again, his own eye reflected worry.

**_~BAM!~_ **

Forte jumped up, panic over flooding his headache, Gos growled running to the door, Forte followed grabbing an illegal pistol he got awhile back. “What the hell?” He cracked the door open.

Outside were two figure battling, one was a giant brick armoured robot, Stoneman. And the other was much smaller, but danced around lightly, his blue armour recognizable, Rock. They stood in the middle of a crater, a water main broke, filling up the newly made hole.

Forte stepped out Gos stood next to him growling at Stone.

Stone slammed his huge fist down, Rock jumped out of the way, landing on Stone’s arm. Quickly shoot it off then charging at the giant’s head. Stone yelled, punching Rock off and slamming his other fist into the smaller.

Forte snarled running up, kicking Stone’s head. Gos followed biting Stone’s massive fist that pinned rock. The giant howled, taking his only fist and punching Forte, he landed a few feet away, Rock aimed for Stone’s head.

**_~BLAM!~_ **

Stone fell his brick body fell apart, the mind-controlling chip destroyed.

Forte groaned grabbing his side, luckily he was just bruised. Gos trotted over, licking his face. “Good boy, how’s Rock?” He grunted standing up still cupping his die.

Rock slowly walked up the side of the crater, clutching his arm. He looked up a bloody trail ran down his nose, and his lip was split. His eye was swollen and his helmet was shattered. He smiled. “What are you doing?” Yet his other eye betrayed him, he was tense.

Forte frowned walking over to Rock. “How bad?”

He sighed. “Nothing too bad, just my arm is dislocated and the rest is minor things.” he turned away looking into the crater where Stone laid in. “Hold on a second.”

Forte watched as Rock activated a teleporter harness and Stoneman beamed into the sky. “Got anyone else to track down?”

Rock nodded climbing once again out of the hole. “A few.” He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Come on, I know you’ve been working non-stop, take a break, sleep.” Forte shrugged.

Rock sighed running his only good hand through his hair. “Fine, but let me tell Dr.Light first.”

* * *

 

Forte popped his arm back into place, Rock rolled it around feeling it was stiff. He sat comfortably on the couch, taking off his heavy boots, and his gloves.

“Here I have some extra clothes you can borrow.” Forte walked away, as Gos jumped up and laied on Rock’s legs.

Rock bit his lips, he was exhausted and needed to rest, badly. He patted Gos’ head, thinking.  _ I don’t have time for this...but I feel so worn out I don’t think I could fight another master today… Forte does have a point. _

_ How does he feel, after last time? _

* * *

 

How’d they end up like this? How’d he end up like this?

Somehow Rock was sprawled under him blushing, luckily his eyes were hidden under his hair. His knuckles were white fisting the sheets.

Forte swallowed, realizing what was going on, what was happening right now. He was choking, he wanted to say so many things, but not one came to his mind. He just stared his mind completely empty. “Heh, this really isn’t resting…” He passed rock a chagrin smiled.

Rock shot him that same smile back. “Don’t worry,” He pulled Forte down. “Please just don’t worry about me.”

_ Like you’ve worried about me. _

* * *

 

It was morning now. Or it felt like it. Forte groaned popping open his eye, checking the curtains. _ Yep morning. Great. _

A gentle snore almost echoed in his small bedroom. Rock who was practically unconscious, half laid on him and the other half was falling off the bed. His hair was more than messy, and there was this subtle smell to the whole room.

“Oh right…” Forte pulled Rock back up by his waist, nuzzling Rock’s neck until satisfied. Once cozy, he pulled a blanket over them, knowing that they were both cold.  _ I don’t get it. He could pick anyone, a freaking princess from Atlantis. So why Me? And why’d I just go with it? No, I wanted this? _ His mind was a mess, much messier than Rock’s hair. “Ugh, we need to shower.

 


	27. You Care About Me

Rock didn't understand it, but Forte insisted to at least walk to main street together. He hated it, being so damn close. Forte and him walked side by side, the blonde glanced around now and then, their hands bumping into each other.

“W-was that?” Forte asked staring at the sidewalk as they passed a flower shop.

“N-no…” Rock cleared his throat.

Forte’s eyes seemed to drop.

“I-i mean...Ugh.” He groaned, grabbing Forte’s hand. “I hope one day I’ll explain this to you.”

Forte grinned. “So...How much porn do you watch?”

“Andddd look at that Main Street.” Rock blushed yanking his hand from Forte’s. “Keep this to ourselves?”

Forte huffed but agreed. “And you’re one of the few people Gos likes so you’re always welcome over, even when I’m not there.”

Rock rolled his eyes. “Alright or else the media will be all over us.” He stepped out on the street, shoving his nose into the air.

Forte as laughing, probably thinking about some porn related joke.

_ It’s possible that he can live a normal life, none of the robot masters recognize him. Hell, Wily wouldn’t even know it’s him if he flat out crushed the old man out. _

Forte was yelling, now.

Rock groaned he was supposed to be back home last night an-

**_~SLAM!~_ **

“Forte?!”

**_~HONK!~_ **

**_~CRUNCH!~_ **

Rock was pushed across the street he stumbled onto the other sidewalk. A moment later there was yelling panic, people rushed by passing Rock. There was a shriek of tired.

The world seemed to slow, almost like the universal clock was slowing by the second for him. He caught a glimpse before his vision was filled with panicking people.

* * *

 

Forte’s body was on the street, his torso was fine, completely intact, but his legs were smashed down into thin metal sheets that were stuck to the road. Oil and coolant leaked out of his legs, forming a thin lake. Forte started at Rock a goofy smile on his face.

“Oh no.” rock ran over cupping Forte’s face, making sure he didn’t see his legs. There was a slim chance he still thought he was human, Rock wanted that. “D-don’t look, just keep your eyes on me.” Rock ordered looking at Forte.

It was hard to keep Forte’s eyes on him, he was panicking, people hounded them asking questions. Forte’s eyes were almost flooding with hot tears, mumbling over and over again that he wasn’t going to walk again.

Rock growled, shoving Forte’s sniveling face into his chest. “You’re gonna be fine, you hear?!” He snapped.

“R-rock…” His tears started to soak through the shirt Rock borrowed. “...How bad is it?”

A lump formed in Rock’s throat, he couldn’t hear the rest of the people around it. His mind froze, his body was numb.

He was so cold that he didn’t notice Forte looking. “W-what am I?”

* * *

 

He stated at his legs, or what was left of them, below his knees they were torn off. But not bloody, no oily, his bones weren’t white, no silver, and wires ran up and down them. His mind raced, millions of feeling and questions answered him in a matter of seconds. He felt like throwing up.

Weakly he looked up at Rock, seeing how pale his face was. “H-h-help me.”

He watched at Rock’s Adam’s apple fell and rose again, seeing the microscopic beads of sweat.

Forte’s mind spun, memories horrible memories resurfaced.

A red-eyed monster rampaging the city’s streets, ripping apart any robot who dared to stand in his way. Women, children, and elderly screamed running away each one fleeing with an animal instinct of pure terror. His instincts, no his programming was ordering him to chase to cut them down, and feast of their screams. One thing stood before him, one last angel to rip apart.

Another memory.

His heavy armor was long gone, his anger forgotten. Instead of the fire and screaming children, he was in a car, dozing. The moon hung heavy above, the city miles away. H felt free, besides the weight on his chest. It was that same miracle snoring softly, his messy honey brown matted and sweaty. He sighed leaning back, their naked bodies pressed together.

Another memory.

He was lost and confused, hey he felt safe, very safe. Trailing after him, his sworn enemy, yet he didn’t dare lift his buster. No, most of his time was spent following, like a lost mangy dog. Yet he couldn’t catch him, each time he’d rush off, avoiding him like the plague.

His mind was spinning.

“KILL HIM!”

“I know there's good in you.”

“You remind me of Wily.”

“You were built to destroy!”

“He’s a monster!”

“Please don’t go!”

“It’s your choice.”

“You can do good.”

“Forte snap out of it!” rock’s tears were dripping on his forehead now, he was shaking.

They weren’t on the street anymore, instead of a familiar lab, Dr.Light’s lab! The old man looked sick, as he searched about, grabbing tool left and right.

“Heh,” Forte tried to laugh but started coughing violently.

“Rock,” Dr.Light called. “don’t let him talk and try to plug his power core in!”

Forte pushed Rock’s hands away, he needed to tell Rock. Sitting up almost screaming. “Ro-”

“Forte! Stay down!” Rock growled pushing him back onto the table.

“Rock plug him in!” Dr.Light ran over his arms full of tools and cans of oil and what not.

Forte growled, pushing and fighting Rock’s arms, he needed to know. Oil dripped from his mouth, his circuits were burning.

With one final shove, Forte was pinned his core synchronized with the power, slowing into a steady slumber. Exhausted, or is force shutdown was beginning, he stated at Rock and started to laugh. “Hehehehe,” The world blurred. “You….care…..about……..me…..”


	28. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SWEET FREEDOM!  
> Ha, nope another fic!

This was horrible. Rock stood in the living room pacing to the kitchen and to the front door, his breathing was uneven and his whole body was trembling. This couldn’t be happening. His mouth was dry and his mind a mess. It’s been three hours, three long hours.  _ Why couldn’t I just go home? I should’ve, then he’d be fine, he’d be safe. And he wouldn’t know who or what he is…. _

Rock stopped licking around his dry mouth. Finally, he let the tears fall. “It’s all my fault.”

A moment later Dr.Light walked out of his lab, whipping his hands with a cloth. “He’ll be fine,” He patted Rock’s back. “He’s recovered his memory. He just needs time to...to take it all in.”

Rock hugged his dad. “I’m so sorry, I-i didn’t mean for this to happen!” His voice squeaked.

Light chuckled. “You have no idea how proud I am?” He ruffled Rock’s hair. “You’ve helped him, Wily’s son, someone who swore your death and now he’s risked his life over and over again for you?”

Rock whined. “But I never wanted him to get hurt.”

Dad sighed. “Sadly that happens...Get some rest Rock, in the morning he’ll be up and around.” He patted Rock’s head.

* * *

 

What was he gonna do now?

His whole life was changed in a matter of seconds, he wasn’t some happy human living with his dog. He was Bass, Wily’s equally insane child and public enemy number one. Not only was he Rock’s enemy, but he’d burn down so many cities, killed so many people and robots. It seemed unfair that Rock would even care about him.

He laid still on the bench, it was cold, it was 30 minutes until the sun rose. His legs were patched up but Dr.Light did tell him to take it slow and to stay off of them for awhile. That meant he’s stuck.

“Just gonna glare at the ceiling?” It was Shadow, the ass who cut his body in half.

“What’s it to you?” Bass huffed his glare turned towards the ninja.

“Something I think you’d like to hear.” The ninja took a seat and crossed his arms. “Wily was looking for you while he had control, I asked around.”

“And?” Bass pushed his head up to see Shadow more clearly.

“Something to do with your blueprints and your core, he’s building another monster, a finished project.”

Bass growled just what he needed another insane robot who’d he call little brother. “What does he plan to use it for?”

Shadow huffed. “I don’t know.”

Bass snarled relaxing again.

“Oh I have a present for you.” shadow stood up his figure shaped into a shadow again, a white wolf padded out.

“Hey boy!” Treble newly renamed Gos jumped up, licking his face. “Who’s my good pup!”

* * *

 

“So, what should I do now?” Forte asked, preferring a name he picked out for himself.

They stared at the sunset, sitting on the rooftop letting their feet dangle, daring to let their fingers touch.

Rock leaned back resting himself against the house. “Up to you, you could go back and pretend to be a human, but you know the truth and others could find out not to mention the whole incident would mess that up. You could drift around, maybe try to stop Wily, even become a hero too…” Rock looked down at his feel. “You could stay.”

Forte snorted. “I don’t think your dad would like to hear us screaming at night.”

Rock punched him. “That’s Blues’ and Shadow’s job!”

“I heard that!” Blues yelled.

“Well, it’s kinda true.” Shadow’s voice followed.


End file.
